


复式爱情

by yilimiliyi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yilimiliyi/pseuds/yilimiliyi
Summary: 相伴一生的主题





	复式爱情

# 0

睁开眼的时候他感到自己病痛稍霁，身心都透着一股畅快，那种可任意舒展的、自由自在的感觉，像吹过树梢的风，高，而轻。

那不同于大病初愈，或冲破桎梏，用重获新生来形容都不够贴切，只属于人最年轻无忧的阶段的活力，奔跑的欲念，都回到了他的体内。

他下床，那过程毫不费力，他起身，茶色玻璃上映出乌发细眉，身形颀长的俊朗模样。

他回到了二十岁，活像一切重新来过。

# 1

午后三点，窗外的田野和小山伴随着轰隆的声响，朝身后迅速逝去。

吴世勋对这个速度颇为满意，他不知自己能有多少时间，但他直觉命运的恩赐不会过多逗留，下一秒他可能就会消失不见，于是他立即出发。

火车方向西南，目标K县。

他不知道他为什么在天南海北诸多地点之间选择了K县——尽管他在那里有一处三年前转手处理掉的房产——只是觉得有一股力量按在他的背上，催促他快一点，再快一点。

他百无聊赖地端详起自己的手，骨节分明，皮肤白皙，前一晚还布满皮肤的皲裂和小斑都不见了。这事情简直解释不通。

但他预感一切很快会过去，他现在坐在那里，身体的气力就在一点点如沙一般溜走。

列车进站，车门缓缓开启。自然，那之后的情况，现在的他一无所知。

小镇的车站布置得十分简陋，一个小棚子，铁门边配了两个打卡机，就当作站台来用。站门外有一条狭长的步道，邻着一户户独栋的房子，绣球花整整齐齐地种成一排延伸开去，满目粉的白的好风景。步道的另一边是一条不算宽的公路，公路之下就是漫无边际的大海。

他有些年数没来这里了。

原先的那处小别墅离车站并不是很远，走约莫一刻钟就到。铁门还是原来那一扇，上面的油漆光亮如新，该是易手后的主人重新粉刷过一番了。隔着铁栅栏的缝隙，他往里看，花园里养了一些盆栽，不知是什么花，现在没到花期，只有一片绿油油的叶子，养得光亮肥厚。

屋内的风景被米白色的素纹窗帘隔断，红木大门开了一道缝，他想进去拜访看看，于是在铁门边寻找着门铃。

铃刚要按下去，木门就被推开了，戴着红帽子背着吉他的少年双脚踩着鞋子，三两下蹬进去，合上门跳下了台阶。

吴世勋的心猛地一颤。

他的手木讷地搭在按钮上，少年意识到他的存在，也歪着头瞪着眼睛看这张陌生人的面孔。

吴世勋闭了闭眼，又缓缓睁开，他的眼眶迅速地湿润起来。

“鹿晗？”

而那少年，纯得如同未经雕琢的璞玉，打量着他时，眼神怀疑又戒备，气场生动却任性，让他一瞬间反应过来，那并不是鹿晗。

但分明一张一模一样的脸。

“你认错人了。”

吴世勋退后，门的右上方镶着门牌，印着一个“项”字。

他抚额，觉得今天发生的一切都不合逻辑，“你姓项？”

“对啊，”少年没好气地答，手按在铁门的门栓上，一把拉开。

吴世勋的嘴张张合合，好多话一口气涌上来，但说不出口，口腔里的空气都仿佛静止了，反让他扑哧一声笑了出来，“你，总不见得叫项前进吧？”

少年挺着胸膛往前走了一步，“对，就是我啊，怎么，不行吗？”

吴世勋看着他仍显稚气的脸庞，反戴的帽子，搭扣扣在最里面的一格，白底大logo的T恤，敞开的外套，迷彩的中裤，20代的模样，无奈地摇了摇头，“不，可以，可以。幸会，我是吴世勋。”

# 2

奇妙的，忘却年龄的故事大约会持续七天。

# 3

“他们根本就不懂欣赏我的音乐，他们甚至不会花心思认真去思考我填的每一行词，真是愚昧至极！”

少年，啊不，项前进，满心不悦地蹲在软坐垫的椅子上大吼大叫。

这么说着，他痛饮下一口啤酒，打了一个满心满肺都喷火的酒嗝。

吴世勋拖着腮，顺了顺他的背。

这是他们遇到的第8个小时，他被项前进拖到小镇上为数不多的酒吧里喝酒，最后可能还得为他支付酒钱。

“你满二十岁了吗？就喝酒。”

“满了！”他拍了拍胸脯，“就，就四月！”

他的每一句话都说得特别响，语气语调之间毫不知收敛，是典型的“醉酒后的”年轻人，好在吧里多得是与他境遇相似，下班之后来痛发牢骚的大叔，每一个人都从领带里解放出来，把桌子拍得震天响。

遇到项前进的那会儿，他正要去参加音乐比赛的海选，他的吉他包里藏了一罐染发喷雾，打算把头发临时喷成大红色，可是到比赛之前他因为太紧张，无心打理发型，便作罢了。外在再是青春肆意的样子，骨子里总还是有初出茅庐的羞涩的，少年便是因为这样微小的冲突，方得以成为一个“讨人喜爱”的人。

评委在他的副歌唱到一半的时候按铃打断了他，理所当然地，他在第一轮海选就被无情淘汰了，这造就了他这会儿的怒气冲冲。

“我跟你说，我跟你说，那群不识货的古董，如果说能耐心听我唱到高潮，必然是得拍案叫绝的呀！如果多花五分钟感受一下我的歌词，那必然是能体会到我所要表现的情感的！我不是那种肤浅的音乐人。”

“你现在暂时还不能算一个音乐人。”

项前进砰地放下大酒杯，“我不需要你指手画脚，你这个只知道跟在我后面的陌生人。”

可现实是，他的另一只手，紧紧地抓着吴世勋搁在桌上的手臂，并没有要松开的意思。

吴世勋兀自笑了。

“你想反映什么主题？”

“孤独。”项前进正色。

“小小年纪，懂什么叫孤独吗？”此话一出，得到了项前进强烈的质疑。他挠了挠后脑勺，上下打量了一番面前这个镇静自若的男人，他的气场很强没错，可是脸分明看上去比自己还要小个几岁。他还没看出个所以然来，吴世勋又说话了。“只是因为一个人玩音乐，没有人欣赏，就叫孤独的话，那真是太小儿科了。想要别人思考你的词吗？那你必须先吸引到别人的眼球，如果你在他人眼里就只有一秒的新鲜，怎么指望别人给你耐心呢？”

“所以说我要等待知音的赏……”

“所以说你啊，”吴世勋揉了揉他凌乱的额发，“还是不懂，这个世界何其花哨，还没来得及让你的知音见到你，你就会被埋进浪花里，听歌的人不思考，你的歌在他们眼中只会比一般的口水歌更无聊罢了。”

他用双手做了一个刨土的姿势，“你的听众并不是考古学家。”

项前进抱着膝，把下巴抵在膝盖上，侧着头看他，不，也许并不在看他，只是在看他身后墙上仿毕加索的壁画也未尝不可。他的神情安静下来，皮肤在暖黄的光线下泛着红晕。

吴世勋的心跳了跳，他看见项前进勾起了嘴角，“你好像很懂哦。”

“嗯，”吴世勋摸了摸鼻子，“我……很久以前，也是红火过的。”

少年来了精神，“偶像明星？”

“嗯，不过我只擅长跳舞。”

“什么？团体吗？”

“是啊，我们有一阵子那真是火得如日中天，”他拿过项前进摆在桌上的红帽子，站起身来，把帽的里侧对着外面，手指向内指去的同时，迅速地震动背部关节，“那歌词是，如果再不离开，就会有危机。”

项前进拍掌大笑，“俗得要命。”

吴世勋不置可否，坐下点了点头。

“辛苦吗，嗯……孤独吗？”

吴世勋摇头。“因为有一个和你很像的人，呃，叫鹿晗，他一直在。”

“像我这样开朗，这样热烈，这样有才华？”

“嗯——”吴世勋转了转眼珠，避开他的目光。项前进垮下脸来，“难道是只有脸比较像吗。”

说的正是那么回事。

# 4

鹿晗是吴世勋的爱人。

没错就是那种，一辈子就只能有那么一个的爱人。

不过这会儿看着项前进的脸，吴世勋突然有点儿迷茫，他发现，他也不知道曾经天天睡在他枕头边上的鹿晗是个什么样子的人。

为什么这么说，是因为他遇见鹿晗的时候，那家伙已经先他一步迈进二字头的岁数了。如果将人以“百年”的超圆满状态来计算一下的话，他错过了鹿晗可能有巨大性格变化和内心迁移的前百分之二十。所有孩提的懵懂、脆弱，青春的狂躁、彷徨，甚至是被嗤之以鼻的中二病时代，他都与之失之交臂了，这不得不说是一个遗憾。天知道现在的他多么，多么恨不得自己下一世是鹿晗的父亲，能够看他从白纸一张变成清丽的画卷。

准确来追述一下，那应该是2010年春夏之际，他认识了这个人。

他们一开始认识的时候特别尴尬，可能是因为鹿晗对着他鞠躬，口口声声唤他作“前辈”，也可能是因为他们四岁的年龄差，在那个万象生机初初苏醒的年纪，四岁，可是不得了的一道鸿沟。

他脑中闪过一秒的念头，咦，我怎么就不是有隐形的特异功能呢？怎么就不是重新遇到那个鹿晗呢？

只有那样，吴世勋才好悄悄从背后推一把自己，直接供奉到鹿晗的跟前。

“鹿晗那个时候，头发大概有那么长，”吴世勋伸手在肩膀上方一厘米处比了比，“刘海也长，脸特别小，很懵。”

“估计看上去挺非主流的。”被吴世勋呼了脑袋，“项同志，你别忘了几小时之前你还是个想把头发喷成火红色的非主流。”

他在项前进的注视下几不可见地迅速咽了口口水，久别重逢的这张脸蛋，杀伤力不亚于核武器。

“总之，我虽然很喜欢他，可是我们俩之前像有层纱似的，拨弄不开。”

直到有一天课程结束，吴世勋一个人垂着头瘫坐在房间角落，抱着他的包找矿泉水，忽然有人走到他面前，抬头一看，鹿晗伸了一只手下来。

“去喝饮料吗？当然咯，是哥请客。”

那会儿正值黄昏，夕阳把鹿晗照成了一张阴阳脸，柔和的面庞看得人目瞪口呆，像他之后不止一次形容的“漫画中走出来的人”。少年吴世勋，16岁还会思一下春的吴世勋，下意识就笑开了，拉着他的手说好。他当然看不见自己那时是个什么表情，他只能看清鹿晗的反应，对方盯着他的脸怔愣了半秒，之后，那沐浴在夕阳里的眼睛像是要汩汩流出一股金色的溪泉那样，明亮得惊人。

隔在心间的那些莫须有的东西，一下子就撩到一旁去了。

他挥舞着手，颇为动情地描述了那天晚上他们一路走一路笑的场景——晚风习习，青春历历在目。他说得犹如那一切就发生在几分钟前，好似他和鹿晗刚刚还走在首尔的江边，看着亮起灯的大桥，说些白痴听了都不会发笑的笑话。在整个叙述过程中，他甚至不期待听众的回应，他并不指望旁人能理解他的快乐，他也不需要别人来为他记得，记得他可能很快便不能再提起的记忆。那是独属于他的，即使难免被他添油加醋。

不过，当他的肩膀沉了沉，看见项前进缩成一团抱着腿倚着他睡过去的时候，他还是有一点儿郁闷的，叙述力没有跟着外表回到年轻时代，絮叨的老头样儿，估计和大学教授有得一拼。

他伸出手，握起掌心，用中指的指节轻轻碰了碰小孩的脸蛋。男生的皮肤没有那么滑，可以摸到一两处小疙瘩，他像被人一拳打傻了一般，痴痴呆呆地凝眉细看，好几分钟之后，才如梦初醒，收回了手。

他把项前进往怀里搂了搂。

“如果你是我的孩子该多好。”

# 5

醒来的时候是五点四十五分，天将明。

吴世勋从长沙发上撑起上身，一步之遥的小床上项前进在呼呼大睡，发丝散在枕巾上，薄被子被他卷成一团抱在怀里用腿夹住。露在睡衣外的小臂和小腿线条分明，天亮时偏冷，他在梦里打了个寒颤。吴世勋走过去，抽出被他紧紧抱着的被子盖在他身上。

他和鹿晗真不一样。

鹿晗的睡相很好，睡衣整齐干净，床单一丝不苟，睡觉的时候常是平躺在床上，双手放在胃部交叠。他们一起同床共枕过那么多年头，吴世勋几乎是一闭上眼睛，就能准确浮现出他睡着的样子——虽然他们在一起后，他经常强迫鹿晗躺在他的怀里，或抱着他的腰睡觉——变成了习惯的记忆不需要任何辅助，也从不会淡化。

唯有一天与平时稍有不同，那是他第一次和鹿晗睡在同一张床的晚上。

那动人心魄的回忆发生在他们的奶茶之约后半年，时间已走到了2011年的冬末。

公司在提前一年筹备新男团，练习变得更加繁忙和紧张，每个人都随时有可能出道。

吴世勋其实有点儿不安，愣头青一般的他当时是没有什么底气的小毛孩，审视一番自己，好像没有任何一点自信能完全压过别人。

他不能与同龄人言说，只好更加紧密地去粘着鹿晗，他们在重分宿舍时变成了室友，每日同进同出。

那天他们的课程在晚上十一点结束，两人都疲惫不堪，拖着手臂相互倚着走路。回了宿舍就听管理人说楼里的水箱要维修，今天热水只供到十二点。

时间紧张之下，饶是鹿晗这样洁癖不愿和别人一起洗澡的家伙，都不得不妥协。

吴世勋头一回和他一起进了浴室。

他也不知道那天在极度疲惫的情况下他是怎么还有那样的闲工夫去打量鹿晗的身体的，总之他这样做了，也产生了一种前所未有的羞涩和空虚。

吴世勋直觉自己需要鹿晗，他的关怀也罢，甚至到了这一步，他还想把鹿晗当作唯一的浮萍，紧紧地抓在心里。水汽缭绕之下他竟然莫名感到一股热意直冲下身，那时鹿晗正在打着泡沫替他擦背，轻轻柔柔地在他的脊骨画着圈。

他结巴了很久“鹿鹿鹿鹿鹿”，就是吐不出一个晗字。

他转过身，鹿晗拿着浴球，就那么站在那里，单就这么普普通通的样子就让人想要依靠。

而在日后鹿晗也说过，他常有一种照顾吴世勋的冲动。

“我能抱抱你吗？”他不等鹿晗答应，就已经伸出了双臂。鹿晗安安静静地任他抱了一会儿，取过身后的莲蓬头，从两人的头顶同时冲了下来，细致地洗去吴世勋背后的泡沫。

不知何时起他们的体温都不可遏制地变得滚烫，鹿晗开了一点冷水，他不打算继续对吴世勋身下剑拔弩张的反应视而不见了，事实是，他自己的状况也好不到哪儿去。

“鹿晗，帮我一下吧……”

鹿晗眨了眨眼，像在进行了不得的心理挣扎，最终还是说，“好。”

他们在手心挤了一点沐浴露，互相交换着为对方纾解欲望，吴世勋的头一直搁在鹿晗的肩上，颈绕着颈，细碎暧昧的呻吟令人心旷神怡。他们都不明白自己为何可以和另一个男人亲密至此，像对方是自己在练习之余，期盼之外，这偌大世界里的唯一希望，一切动作只顺从着自然的流向向前发展而去……

而那结果是：他们错过了冷酷无情的限时热水供应，两个人用冷水浇了遍身，齐齐打了喷嚏。

吴世勋挤到了鹿晗的床上，对方没有踹他下去，鹿晗有些不安地歪斜着身子，手伸过头顶搁在枕头上，任吴世勋趴在他的肩窝。

“哥，我有点怕。”

我也，鹿晗很想这么回答，可是他并没有，只是惴惴不安地闭上了眼睛，用他不习惯的睡姿坠进沉沉的梦乡。

他们恍惚间能够预知到，他们的关系会变得更加紧密，再也不能回到那之前的任何一刻去了。

他走到项前进卧室边上的小阳台，摸了根昨天买的烟抽，不远处的海面上正泛起一道道金色的波浪，潮水以肉眼可见的速度向自己的方向涨来，高速路上还没有车辆通过。他吞云吐雾，缓解了一丝疲倦。

项前进在三小时之后赏脸醒来，披了件衬衣，揉着眼站到他身后。

“吸烟了？”

“嗯，抱歉，你讨厌烟吗？”

“是。”

“我以为玩摇滚的人都爱学吸烟来着。”

“那是你们这些圈外人的胡乱猜测，事实是，我顶讨厌那些装腔作势被烟味绕住的人。”

“也罢，从前鹿晗就常批评我抽烟，和你在一块的时候我就不抽了吧。”

项前进闷闷地说，“你看，英雄所见略同。”

吴世勋转过身，向后倚着栏杆盯着他，“所以你也不打算染发，因为不想与颓废的同行为伍？”

“不......”他扁了扁嘴，“我下下周要听从学校的安排去实习，爷爷给我做了套西服，也不准我染浅发色。”

吴世勋畅快脑补了一番他西装革履的样子，不免充满期待。“会很帅气的，你穿西装。还有染发也是，卡其色最是好看。”

项前进对此不屑一顾，“因为我长了一张鹿晗的脸对吗？”

吴世勋点头，这诚实让少年尴尬，他举起手佯装要打人，“你不要总拿我俩比较！”

是时太阳已徐徐升至忧伤明媚的四十五度角，他们并排伫立，海风拂面，沙滩上有冲浪爱好者已经开始热身。

“我昨晚怎么回来的？”

“我背回来的，不然呢。连同我的旅行袋和你的吉他。”

“那应该活像个收破烂的，东一摊西一摊。”

“比起拾荒的说法我更倾向于淘金者。”

项前进扭头看他。

“我的意思是，你，还有你的吉他，你们都是宝贝。只有我是个贪婪的匪徒。”

项前进眼神雀跃，昂着下巴笑，“不可否认，是我让你想起了诸多你本已经失去的东西。”

“没错，都是您的功劳。”他调笑。

项前进走进屋子，毫不避讳地在他面前脱去睡衣，露出精瘦的上身和光滑的背脊，他赤着身子从衣柜里翻出色彩鲜亮的T恤套上。

再转过来，就是一派晨间少年的好风采。

# 6

项前进写的歌特点明显，清新，文艺，放不开。

他唱的是摇滚，其实仔细品味一下，不过是跟着那样的感觉在摸索，把伴奏变得用力而沧桑，激烈而狂妄。如其人一般，看似胆大包天无拘无束，实则内心比较敏感。

举个栗子。他所钟爱的“孤独”主题，在口水歌里，表现为“寂寞”与“lonely”的杂交；到了他这儿，则成为“独自眺望海的彼方”那一类的词。项前进作为一个后青春期的中二青年，很试图表明自己所追求的梦想和爱情难觅难得，总在最远的地方。到最后，成品的调调就成为了伪摇滚版的“蒹葭”。与大众审美相去甚远的同时，不符合必将流芳的作品该有的极绚烂而归平淡。

加之他默默无名的现状，便成了“很难出名”。

不过好在他的理想主义煞是可爱，让人无法厌恶。即便听众不知所云，也像看到自家最单纯的热爱音乐的孩子那样，会情不自禁拍手称赞，“好小伙啊！”

那更多的是赞他不谙世事的表里。

吴世勋此时正与他坐在海边，屁股下是真正细软的沙粒。

他这么一分析，项前进说他听闷了，“不，不是心情郁闷，而是听不太懂，你能不能说人话？”

“简而言之，你没到那个年龄，现在唱的一切都不大气，只能算是小清新。”

“长了年纪之后我就能写出好作品吗？也未必吧。”

“不，阅历丰富了以后总有一天你的心就会，”他伸出胳膊，闲闲地往前一指，“像这时平静的大海。”

“嘁，”少年嘘道，“不是我说您，您老是这样老成的派头，让我觉得像个小老头。”

吴世勋耸了耸肩，做了他年轻时最喜欢的瘪嘴表情，“我就是个老头啊。”

“呐，你听说过七十而从心所欲，不逾矩吗？我明年都要80岁了。”

项前进的眼瞳霎时瞪得老大，“你蒙我呢？”

“你可以不信，这个情况确实比较难让人信服。”

“……我其实很想骂你是骗子，可是我总觉得你没有撒谎。”

吴世勋暖暖地笑了，“是啊，因为我句句讲真，不过我并不强求你接受。”

“噢——Deal了，我很好糊弄的。”项前进在平坦的沙面上抠了两个小坑，边抠边思考，然后他抬起头来，“所以鹿晗呢？”

“宇宙的另一头吧。”他清浅地笑。少年连忙道歉。

“不必道歉的，仔细一想人与人相识，谁都不能和谁过整一辈子，过程无非是两种，短暂相聚，或是长久相对，最终结果都是天各一方。”

他看着项前进被风吹得乱糟糟的黑发，那睁不开眼的模样看得人心化开一片，“我挺幸运的。”

“所以我们这算是什么呢，你口中的短暂相聚吗？”

“是这样没错。”

他拽住吴世勋的衣角，“所以你会走吗？”

“会。”吴世勋郑重地点了点头。

他看着少年紧绷的表情一点点松动开，变成一张讽刺的脸。

“既然这样，既然很看重的人，也只是那么一丁点的缘份，还不如不要呢。”

吴世勋蹭地站起来，拍了拍裤子上的沙。

“那既然你这么说了，我现在就走吧。”说罢真的背朝少年迈开步子。

少年在背后气急败坏地唤了好几声，他才停下来，转过头只见项前进狠狠地跺了跺脚，扬了一小片细沙，“我一直都是一个人，”他大声吼道，“你就不能让着我吗？”

吴世勋摸着鼻子，忍住了捧腹大笑的冲动。

在面馆吃过午饭之后，吴世勋提出想要回去补眠的请求，前一天晚上生怕项前进醉酒呕吐，他一直在床边将就着，这会儿格外疲倦。

项前进掏了钥匙，一脚踹开了一间空着的大主卧的门，那门还是若干年前吴世勋亲手挑选的。“这间大屋子一直没人住，我嫌它太大，你要不就睡这儿吧。”

吴世勋目光微动，床头墙上有一小片雪白的痕迹，他搬走前撤下了一直悬挂在那儿的相框。

双人床也还是原先那一张红木的，他和项前进擦了擦，铺上了干净的床单，打开陈旧的窗户，风呼呼地灌了进来。这里又重新有了人气。

他习惯性地睡在了右侧的位置，年迈的心灵和健壮的身体，与时光和解。

他对于项前进有太多的私心，如之前所赘述的，他从没有以长者的角度照顾过鹿晗，那在他心里埋了一个永远不得实现的念想。吴世勋固执地相信着每个人在成长为真正的大人前，都需要一个将自己拖出泥沼的启明星，比如鹿晗之于自己。于是他遇见项前进，新奇，不可思议，是上天给的黄粱美梦。

思绪被门边的响动拉回，项前进抱着被子枕头，皱着眉头盯着他，努力掩饰快要泛滥的害羞。

“吴世勋，我也困了。我可以和你挤一张床吗！”

他笑着拍了拍身边的大片空位，“可以，这床很大，不用挤。”

项前进把被子铺在他的左手边，钻了进去，拘束地说，“谢谢，那打扰了。”

“没关系，你看上去有话要说。”

“我在想早上你说的话。”

吴世勋侧躺着看他的右边脸颊，正对着的窗户里吹进咸咸的风，潮湿的季节快要来临了。

“吴世勋，鹿晗那个人，离开你很久了吗？”

“有点日子了，我都快没办法保证能完美勾勒出我们的故事了。”

“忘了吗？”

“不，只是不确定还原度。”

“那你，之前说有鹿晗，日子才不孤单，现在要怎么办。”

“一个人继续吧，其实也不是非要他陪着的，到了如今，没有他我也不会无法行走。”

“如果是我，我就做不到的。”午后的阳光透过半透明的窗帘，洒在项前进的脸上，“你看，我在这里，父母在国外，爷爷在城里的医院，那么大的房，一个人守着，顶多再养些花。”

“那就交些朋友。”

“说到这个，就更伤心。儿时的玩伴各自相忘，高中的兄弟各奔前程，大学人情淡泊，我还没来得及找到知心好友……”他说着说着，些许急躁，喘了口气，蓦地哽咽。

“我跟你说，我真的莫名其妙，不知从哪天开始和别人步伐不同的，但是等我意识到的时候，等我回过神的时候，我已经是伶仃的样子。与所有人都是鱼水之交，没有人足够喜欢我，喜欢到试图走进我的世界里。”

他翻了个身，与吴世勋面对面，“你是那么久时间里出现的第一个，同时你又很不同，你会帮我解决我的迷茫，所以我才不希望你只是过眼云烟。”

吴世勋心中一片绵软，“你可以将我带给你的，作为一生的启蒙章节来珍惜。”

项前进嘟嘴，“你又这么说了，所以我才那么羡慕你，你在我心里像个先知，你拥有过相依相伴的鹿晗，即便他走了你依然可以那么乐观，我就做不到。我不过是一杯海水，涩得要命。”

吴世勋注视着他，少顷，他说，“不是‘可以’，而是必须。”

“什么？”

“如之前我所坦白的那样，我已经很老了。当你走到我这一步，千帆过尽，过客的去留已不能让你心痛，因为你开始习惯失去钟爱的人，挚友也好，爱人也罢，诀别变得司空见惯。”

他转头望着天花板，“如果因为一次离别就止步不前，缠在过去，那是对离开的人最大的不尊重，必须乐观地生活，无论……无论分开让你多么痛苦。你早就明白这个道理的，只是会害怕罢了。”

“吴世勋……”

“嗯？”他侧头。

“你什么时候会走？”

“我不知道。”

“我拜托你告诉我吧，我想有个心理准备。”

“我真的不知道，”他摇头，“不然我怎么会不告诉你呢。”

少年盯视他，吴世勋缓缓说道，“你啊，得试着打破现在的心境，如果你不能一个人把寂寞当作咖啡来享受……”

“我不喜欢咖啡，”少年嘟嘴。

“……啧，那换成红茶。”

“也不喜欢。”

“啊，随便怎样都好，我指的是那种境界。如果你做不到，就得结交朋友，我指的是可以共同结伴人生路的益友。至少你不能一个人乱糟糟地过日子，再埋怨大家不走近你。”

“我只是想找个人陪我一起疯狂一下。”

“疯什么？玩音乐？”

“不，也是随便怎样都好，就像你和鹿晗那样。”

“呵唷，你又知道了？我和鹿晗之间不是你所以为的那么一帆风顺的，怎么说呢，你想得比较简单。”

项前进困惑，“这还能怎么复杂不成？”

吴世勋陷入了沉思。“虽然你很难理解。但我们在非常长的一段时间里，从没有提过‘在一起’这个命题。在我们的世界里，我们每天都在一起，时常有些亲密的举动，但并不在交往。”

“交往什么的，都抛弃‘止乎礼’了还不算？”

“你能信吗？我们在意识到爱情之前，从来都认为那是我们不需要的东西。”

# 7

他闭起眼睛，听见鹿晗在耳边问他，“我们这样真的对吗？”

声音震耳欲聋。

他们在那个年代过着如履薄冰一般的生活。他们在离梦想一步之遥的地方，因而不容许任何失败，事到如今，除了战战兢兢向前之外一切别无他法。

吴世勋与鹿晗在二十代的经历与项前进极为不同，后者有大把的时间可以用来选择，用来烦恼，甚至是无所事事浪费在迷茫上，而他们两个，只能不回头地披荆斩棘。只要这世界能给予他们汗与泪外的丁点慰藉，是的，慰藉，那么就能够支撑着走下去。

在这世上千百人千百种活法，其实无所谓对与错，贵与贱，好与坏。贪得无厌一般地在对方身上取得想要的温暖，本就足够营生。

如果所有的感情仅止于各取所需，就没有人会踏出那一步，去思考下一步。

时间过去半年，那年夏末，公司高层开始在课程间隙频繁点练习生面谈，对象仅止于男生。前辈间传下来消息，新团要开始确定名单了。

吴世勋早先去了一次，屋子里有很多老师，cody和领导层面的人物，问了进公司的初衷和今后努力的目标，又复述了一遍家世，最后让他换上镶着亮片的黑色皮衣，拍了一组360度的照片。

晚上回到宿舍小屋里，说起今天面谈的经验给鹿晗听，对方淡笑着，“恭喜你，世勋呐，也许是快熬出头了。”

他爬到鹿晗的床上，侧躺着，从被子下捉住鹿晗的手，果不其然那手心里渗出了许多汗。他揉着那只汗涔涔的手，“今天公司也没有找你吗？”

“没有，”鹿晗摇头，半开玩笑地说，“也许我年龄大了，不适合出道了呢。”

脸上的笑容却并不怎么好看，吴世勋的心往下沉了一沉。

“别胡说了哥，我还没在你边上待够，我不想搬出去，我们一定会一起出道，再住同一间屋子，我想一直和你在一起。”

他软糯的声音，因为任性的语调而增加了几分力量，鹿晗与他四目相对，清澈的眼神里闪着点微波，良久，他说，“你是说真的？”

“我不跟你说谎。”

吴世勋这么应着，心里也并没有底，他心中就算把鹿晗夸得花好桃好，也没法强迫高层奇葩的脑回路。但是他没有撒谎，那是他的心里话，他迷上、黏上了这个哥哥，一时半会儿实在是无法挣脱。

没有鹿晗我简直生活无法自理了，他这么矫情地想着。

所以，当两周后，新团成员第一次全体集合，他站在宽大的办公室里，门被敲响，回头去看见那时还顶着妹妹头的鹿晗伸进一个小脑袋，小声说“对不起我来晚了”的时候，他克制不住想要大叫出声，心里像有千百发礼花一齐打上了天空。他让开一点位子，让鹿晗站到自己的身边，对方显然也是欣喜得说不出话，眼神一个劲儿地往他的方向瞟，但又不敢大方转过头来正眼看他。

吴世勋在背后挠了挠他的腰，模样得意极了。

傍晚他们单独两人去吃了年糕锅，买了奶茶，坐在江边吹夜风。全程两个人都默默不语，吴世勋不知鹿晗是怎么想的，其实他内心快要按捺不住，一万句话同时涌上来，才会半个字都吐不得。

到最后竟然是鹿晗先搂住了他的肩膀，“我今天……真的很高兴。”

吴世勋被他努力地圈着，左边脸颊快要与他的右脸贴在一起，他一时间浮现在脑海的，不是对未来的畅想和对舞台的渴望，而是与鹿晗一路扶持的点点滴滴。第一次握到的手，在练舞累到脱力时奋力拖起对方的劲道，浴室里间或发生的亲密接触……熟悉的画面纷至沓来。

他微微转过脸，条件反射也好，本能也罢，重重地亲吻了鹿晗的脸颊。鹿晗蓦地睁大了眼睛，回视着他。

吴世勋鬼使神差地问，“我从来没有亲过你，今天可以吗？”

“这样好吗？”

吴世勋垂下眼，正要把身子往后退，忽然，勾在脖子上的鹿晗的手用了些力道，他还来不及看清鹿晗的表情，唇瓣就已经与对方接触。

于是他张开口，用舌尖细细舔舐过鹿晗的双唇，还有一丝糖浆遗留下的甜腻味道。像是怕凉起来的风会溜过唇与唇间的缝隙一般，他撬开对方的牙关，勾出舌尖，所有一切都悉数被吞没进热烈的吻里。

他闭着眼睛，能感受到鹿晗水汪汪的目光一直落在自己合着的眼皮上，但对方的手臂却勾得愈来愈紧。

即便在互相发泄欲望之时，他们也从来没像此刻一样，在灯光微弱的、黑漆漆的江边角落，做情人之间惯有的举动。似奔腾江水般一去不复返的关系，悄悄地冲刷过心头哪片泥泞的土壤，酝酿出了一点新的情愫。

吻毕鹿晗抵着他的额头，轻声又问一遍，“我们这样真的对吗？”

他清亮的声音变得低沉，像是要沉入浓墨般的夜色。

“没关系，”吴世勋又在他的唇上碰了碰，“哥，我们只要一直在一起，不分开，就很好了。这世界其他都不必去理会，我们不管不顾地拼到今天，已经很不易了。我们之间，怎么样都是不过分的。”

“……在一起，不分开？”

“难道你不想吗？”他委屈起来。

“……我想，嗯，很想。”

“那就是了。”

吴世勋与他相拥，心中莫不沾沾自喜，像是活生生骗到了一个大活人一般。

鹿晗不会到别处去了。

一直在一起，这样就好，这也就是他所需要的。

# 8

他们真的手拉手一齐跑了出去。尽管后来被分在中韩两边，出道后的第一年聚少离多。鹿晗回他的祖国跟着M队跑商演，被打上外国艺人的死标签，日子过得并不能算好，吴世勋指尖颤抖地在韩国做活动上采访，一说不来话就要翻白眼。

好多次他在炽热的镁光灯下放空，看着前排哥哥们努力挤着微笑说些背了一晚上的采访辞，就会想到鹿晗，想到不久之前那个长长的黑发遮住半边脸，歪头睡在他旁边的哥哥。想他是不是也在镜头的另一边生涩紧张，沉默寡言。

每当念及他时，这世上除了鹿晗外，便像是再没有别人了。

队友不知他们的猫腻，还取笑他像块望夫石，成天望着海那边的方向，将小鹿哥哥挂在嘴边。

“我们每到重聚的日子，就像连体婴一样，孟不离焦，比其他伙伴更多了一份说不清道不明的亲昵。”

“可你们的关系很奇妙，不对，是莫名其妙。”

“如果没有人去刻意追究，一段关系其实不下定义也未尝不可。坦白来说，那时候我只知道，我很舍不得他，每一回我们不在一块儿的时候，我都是这个心情。我只要了解自己心里最真实的感情就好。”

他在深夜传简讯给在中国提前录制跨年节目的鹿晗，说想要两个人溜出去旅行，去趁着名气不响的时候，赚回他们在练习生时期挥洒掉的年轻气力。他不知道，彼时因初闯天地而心有疲惫的鹿晗，一个人睡在酒店的大床上，盯着这行字看了多久。

2012年他22岁年轻的心脏在左心房砰砰跳动，一声响过一声。鹿晗在他熟悉的祖国，面对他不熟悉的风景，但是有一个更加热血，更加朝气的声音，在他的耳边呼唤，我们去找我们失去的日子，就我们俩。冒险得可以，任性得不可思议。

他不准备答应，“你昏头了，快睡。明天不是要去人气歌谣吗。”

“哥！你怎么回得这么冷淡！我等了很久！”

“……快睡，以后有海外行程了，我们偷偷出去玩。”

“嗯，那kiss&hug一下。”

鹿晗把手机顺手塞进枕头底下，左手已经有了幻觉，虎口那儿像正被吴世勋捏着揉，他觉得这样很不好，于是闭眼睡觉，可是脑中竟出现一个异乡花园，到处都是葡萄架，墙壁上爬着翠绿的植物，阳光亮得刺眼，吴世勋溜进小路深处，鹿晗跟在后面跑着追，跑着跑着，吴世勋猛地消失在眼前金灿灿的空气里。

他猛地睁眼坐起，摸出手机给吴世勋打越洋电话。

“哥！”

“……怎么声音那么兴奋。”

“等你给我打电话！”

“嗯……”

“鹿晗，你一个人睡吗？”

“对。”

“那你都不想我吗？”

“……不想的话，我又何必打电话呢。”

吴世勋显然没料到他会这么说，愣了很久，才“诶？”了一声。

“世勋呐，很久之前你跟我说的，我们一直不分开。”

“对。”

“你不觉得……哪里不对吗？”

“哪里？”

“我刚才突然就觉得，我们现在是不是跟情侣的状况没有什么区别，我是指，兄弟好友之间，好像不做我们这样亲密过头的事。可是如果要说是情侣，那就得有爱情才行。”

“……不喜欢我吗？”

“不，不，”鹿晗急忙否认，否认完之后才醒悟过来，他抓着手机沉默了。

默默无语的时间持续了好几分钟，“我害怕再往前就没有路走了。”

“……”

“世勋呐，我不想变成同性恋，我知道这不是疾病，可是我……”

“那你以为我就没有包袱，我就有前路可走吗？”

“我……”

“哥，我本来以为，我和你，我们未来的路是重合的，只要不管不顾往下走就好了。可是对不起，一直对你有畸形的念头。”

鹿晗眉头拧成一团，他直觉需要解释，可是对解释的方法毫无头绪。他觉得自己漏说了一些什么重点。

“我也没法反驳了，是我缠着哥在先。”吴世勋轻轻呼了口气，“我懂哥的意思了，啊，真是，真是对不起，之前都是我屡屡越界了，鹿哥，真的对不起。”

吴世勋那边先行挂了电话。

鹿晗走到房间的窗前，向下眺望，看这座熄了灯的陌生城市。他又念起吴世勋说的，人各自有活法的那句话，深深感到，这世上所有人都活得痛快，只有他分外将就。

无论是背包退学来了韩国，在语学堂打着酱油等待着公司的通知，或是在能力还不够完美的时候被叫去出道，还是被打发回祖国，拼命唱跳来博得台下意兴阑珊的喝彩。

甚至是现在，为了身上背负的期待，退了一步，和唯一亲密的吴世勋的关系也被他打了个死结。

所有人都在肆意青春，只有他像走近迟暮，勉强着自己。

鹿晗憋屈得不行，往大床上一倒，这才记起来。

他漏说的那句，“我是很喜欢你。”

可是来不及了，要再补充，听上去反而像好人卡那样的谎言。

他画了一个圆圈，将自己没来得及解释到黑白分明的感情困在了原地。

感情之中虽然并没有胜负之分，但鹿晗其实很清楚，他们之间漫长的战役只是就此拉开了序幕。无论是鱼死网破或是峰回路转，心里的情绪都没能够这样平淡无奇地结束。

只能且拉扯着，且看下去。

# 9

“‘流亡’这样虚无的邀约，很快就会被抛诸脑后。”

“不不，那是你小看了鹿晗这个人。这之间有很多细节，我想我只能日后再来补充，而我要骄傲地告诉你，他给了我热血上头的请求一个完完整整的答案，同时以这答案结束我们漫长的对峙。而我等那一刻，虽然没有等过久，但委实等得太心焦。”

鹿晗终是以一种婉转的方式实现了他与吴世勋所约定的流浪。

彼时他们正在德国柏林拍摄第一本写真集。

他并没有忘记那天晚上的那条信息——尽管他们还处在不冷不淡的时期，尽管那短信是一切后续的导火索——陌生的地点，陌生的语言，和欧洲适宜逃跑的深重夜色。

有人说在异国需要夹紧尾巴收敛做人，而恰恰相反，对于平时惯于隐忍的人而言，极度的陌生会相应激发出他们潜藏的无知无畏精神。

若要留下点什么轻狂，那必然是在这里。

天时地利，只欠人和。

而即将与他共同实现计划的partner吴世勋，在牢牢盯住他伸出的左手五分钟后，选择把自己的右手递进他的掌心里，并且像是怕鹿晗忽然后悔那样，他用力地回握住鹿晗的手。

吴世勋拔出门卡塞进裤兜，然后他们二人头也不回地将酒店抛在了身后。

那时是凌晨将近一点的光景，街道上万籁俱寂。

他们溜出酒店后门，撒腿狂奔出了能被迅速捉回的危险范围，而后开始闲庭信步的旅程，走过并不算宽敞的街道，复古的砖瓦令这里的每一处房屋都看上去大同小异，但是极富严肃的温柔。

鹿晗自始至终没有松开他的手，走在吴世勋的右前方，夏末时节柏林的夜风凉得发狂，可他们相握的手心却滋了许多汗水。

“去看勃兰登堡门吗？”鹿晗回过头柔声问道。

“可以，反正我们也没有别的去处。”吴世勋不是主动说话的那一个。

“嗯，大约再走二十分钟就能到了，白天用手机摸了摸路线。”

“现在去，灯还会亮着吗？”

“或许不亮了吧，黑漆漆的……”

“黑漆漆的。”

“你很介意吗？”

“怎么会，我们能这样在街上走，我已经觉得挺不可思议了。”

鹿晗紧了紧手指，放慢了脚步，等吴世勋跟上来和他肩碰肩，这才低着头问，“你是不是在怪我？”

吴世勋轻声重复，“怎么会。”

勃兰登堡门上华丽明亮的灯果然熄了。

他们蹲在高大的石柱旁，偌大的地盘被两人占领，看不见第三人的踪迹。

“这种时候，该有些啤酒。”

“嗯，可惜我们没有办法逃去科隆，我想感受一下啤酒节的滋味。”

“你还没有满20，不能喝的。”

吴世勋干笑两声，只穿了一件短袖的他此刻被冻得丧心病狂，他大着胆子挨近鹿晗，将人搂在了怀里。

“久违了，拥抱哥的日子。”

四下环境黑，且空，菩提树下大街上的路灯光线被石柱的阴影掩去了大半，“这环境真适合做些不好的事情。”

“吴世勋你成天都在想些什么？”

鹿晗抬头看他，他们在这空间里只够看得清彼此的脸，除此之外，这一整个天地都是模糊的。

吴世勋借着黑暗壮胆，开始胡言乱语，“是，我就是在想这些，每天都在想你什么时候再过来我边上，我们还像从前那样住在一起，同吃同穿，还有做些只能对你说出口的‘坏事’。”

吴世勋的眼睛里泛起波澜，就像是黑夜里仍不止息的河水，鹿晗试图提醒自己，得小心吴世勋的暗流，可是很难办到。

他们在这空寂圣洁的空间里，被迫诚实到无法说出一个字的谎言。

“世勋，我其实有很多想带你去的地方。”

“比如？”

“比如想和你坐头班特快去波恩，去那旧都，那儿是贝多芬出生的地方，空气里都有月光的味道；再是想抛开见鬼的成年日，带你去喝黑啤，用和脸一般大的杯子，拔开啤酒桶的塞子，让泡沫溅满我们白色的衣服；还有，我想带你去听莱茵河静谧的水声，趴在岸边房屋的最高层，边啃热狗边嘲笑那些不分昼夜在灯下亲吻的情侣。”

“这些……”

“没错，这些我都没有做过，这些地方我也都没有去过，但我都想和你一起。愿望很多，我可以拉一长串的单子。”

吴世勋侧过身抱住他，尽管嘴上说不出任何，可他相信他懂了那些坚持和忍耐，他的碎碎念比起鹿晗，是多么微不足道的少年烦恼。

鹿晗在脑海中自导自演了一出出幻想，这个23岁的哥哥也在做着春秋大梦，每一个梦的片段都有吴世勋的影子，可他们却彼此置气，长期以来拒绝推心置腹的交流。

“可我还是不能带你逃走，因为我得做一个负责任的大人。”鹿晗的语气很坚定，“我们已经被剥夺了做完整的自己的权利。”

吴世勋在这一刻感受到了一丝伤感，这伤感来自于鹿晗真挚话语的背后，也来自于他自己的内心。

他与同龄人的经历无法完全重合，甚至是天差地别，因此即便他想挥霍，他也已经无力做到无视身份的泰然自若。

他们彼此，都是如此。

“我现在真想当个浪子。”

“为什么。”

“因为我想花花世界尽在掌控，我想现在就能亲你。”

“……滚蛋。”

他们啰嗦个不停，坐在地上依在一起，思绪慢慢变得迷迷糊糊，像是要睡过去一般，直到清晨第一缕的阳光穿过有些泛白的空气，把他们温柔唤醒。

天日重现，有些属于深夜的话又要成为两人之间的秘密。

鹿晗起身，捶了捶因为盘坐而酸麻的腰腿，对吴世勋伸出手，一如昨夜，一如两年前。

“走吧，该回去了。”

“你只能带我走到这里，对吗？”

“对。”无论有多么奢求，也不能再抵达更远，“我们有太多不能抛弃的负担，而只有背着它们前行，我们才能更久更久地，在一起。”

鹿晗短暂停顿，而后微笑，“我想你应该听得懂，起床吧，起床吧世勋呐。”

吴世勋借着他的力道起身，在他整理衣角的半分钟里鹿晗已经往前走了一大段，吴世勋看着他被镀上浅金光芒的背影，突然大声喊道——

“鹿晗——”

他的哥哥回过头来，一脸迷迷瞪瞪的表情。

“你爱上我了对吗——”

在他不甚清晰的视野里鹿晗猛地一震，迅速捏住了长袖上衣的袖管，不自在地歪了歪头，“瞎讲。”

“我只是想确认！你爱上我了对吗！YES OR NO！”

伴着鹿晗迅速转身跑远的背影，一只空酒瓶从另一根石柱的背后飞了出来，砸在吴世勋的脚边。

醉酒的德国流浪汉用德文骂道，NONONONONO！快点给我滚蛋！

可他俩谁也没有听懂。

“他言出必行，这让我很放心，其实兜兜转转那么多年过去，我才发现这世上，人人都保证做到但却最难做到的，也不过就是这四个字罢了。”

“要做到的话，是需要勇气的。”

“所以啊……好吧，尽管我还有很多难忘瞬间想要告诉你，可是我乱了，需要好好想想。”

吴世勋不再说话，他调整了一下姿势平躺在床上。

良久，默默地哼起了歌，翻来覆去只是那么几句。

项前进猜那大概是他们从前共同演绎过的歌曲。

他在黏糊的歌声里也闭上眼睛。

# 10

二人的午睡计划被家中急促的电话铃声打断。项前进烦躁地下床，接起来听了两秒，突然脸色一变。

他挂上电话开始换裤子，边套裤管边喊，“可以陪我去一下医院吗？”

“出什么事儿了？”

项前进束好皮带，眼神里闪过一片的慌张，“爷爷突然……情况不太好。总之，麻烦你了！”

“好。”

二人风尘仆仆赶往医院，半小时的电车时间里项前进在空旷的车厢内坐立难安，一会儿就要扑到车门边看一会儿车外的风景来安定心神，最后还是吴世勋把人拽了回来，牢牢攥着他的手，将他的情绪安抚下来。

住院部朝南的420病房，项前进几乎是扑一般地按下自动门的按钮飞进病房里，吴世勋放慢脚步，比他晚了好几分钟才到门口。

隔着门上的小玻璃窗他看见小病房内的布局，怎么看，怎么有种令人不寒而栗的熟悉感。

主治医，小护士们和项前进，将病床围了个大概，每个人的双手都不约而同地垂在身侧，半低着头，神情肃穆。

床边的显示屏上还走着病人微弱的心跳，而他们的架势倒已经像在做告别式一般，所有人都伤心地沉默着，连胸膛的起伏呼吸的频率都变得一致。

压抑的氛围仿佛能钻透玻璃一直到他的心里，吴世勋精瘦的胳膊上甚至起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他的心里升起一阵久违了的恐惧。

他抬起手，轻轻按下了自动门的按钮。

门开了。

床边的五六人一致侧身，为他让开了一条道，但并未往他的身上看一眼，就像是机器人一般，这阵仗让吴世勋的脚步一滞。

他感到自己仿佛站在悬崖的边缘，前方是他不想窥知的天幕。

项前进抬起手，重重地扯了一把他的胳膊，“来！”

吴世勋向前一栽，贴近床边，他终于看清了床上躺着的那个老人。

只一眼，就令他失声惊叫，“这不可能！”

他摇了摇头，揪紧了脑后的头发，但却像痛觉失灵一般毫无感觉，他想向后退两步，腿却如同灌铅，半步都动弹不得。

“不可能，这怎么可能？这不可能……”他喃喃自语，眼泪大颗涌出，顺着眼角滑落。

病床上的白发老人，与他最后所见证的垂垂老矣的鹿晗又是如出一辙，连额角那一道三十岁时磕伤才留下的疤痕都一模一样。

他跌坐在地上，项前进蹲下，拉着他的手，语气尽可能温柔，“你怎么了？吴世勋，你看看我。”

吴世勋摇了摇头，“原来我是在做梦。”

“你在胡说什么？”

他抬头望着项前进，余光里还有昏迷的老人。

二十岁与八十岁的鹿晗同时在他面前，又同时开始变得模糊不清。

终于，吴世勋惨笑两声，从喉咙里跌出沙哑的声音，他头疼欲裂，病房白色的天花板无声地旋转起来，裂成万花筒中纷繁破碎的残像。

他仰着头闭上眼睛，听见不知何方传来的训诫的声音，属于他吴世勋自己的声音，在他耳边漾开一圈一圈的回声。

“原来是我，大梦一场。”

墙上的时钟又开始一格复一格地走动，廊间的风吹动着帘子，一下一下轻轻地打上窗沿，盐水一滴一滴从头顶落下流进他枯瘦的手臂。

世界一派安宁。细小的声响也如震耳欲聋的召唤。

吴世勋醒来，些微动静惊动了床边陪护的男子，长时间相覆盖的双手已经带上了彼此的体温。

“爸！你等一下我去叫护士。”

男人起身按下了呼叫铃，再坐下的时候，眼睛里盛了些泪水。

吴世勋垂垂老矣的暮年姿态，费力地伸手抚了抚面前的青年，“阿洺。”

“我在。”

“我做梦了……梦到鹿晗，和鹿晗一起住过的老家，鹿晗去世的病房……杂七杂八的，梦了好多。”

“您突然晕倒过去，这都昏睡了两三天了，我好不容易才把您盼回来，我就担心您……呸呸，我不说些不吉利的话。”

他的脑中闪过那张带着执拗的脸，距离最后那一眼，大概只有两分钟，他已经辨不清真实虚幻。那孩子温柔地呼唤，“吴世勋，你看看我。”

一切不过都是些假象罢了，他仍然觉得那么难以抽身。

梦里的许许多多，都与鹿晗有关。

他去到他与鹿晗的故地，在那里，年轻的“鹿晗”问他，鹿晗去哪儿了？

是啊。也许真是太多惦念，才导致连梦里都会经由他人来苦苦追问，他在哪里。

“再过几天……是不是又该化疗了？”

“是，是后天。医生说身体太虚弱的话可以往后延几天。”

“不用了，”他下意识接口，“我等不起……”

吴洺不解地望着他，伸手为他掖了掖毯子的角。

吴世勋抿了抿嘴，复又轻声求道，“阿洺，带我去鹿晗那儿吧。”

# 11

吴洺将轮椅固定好，放下小木桶，开始用清水扫洗墓碑。

是日虽是夏天，但是阳光不烈，非常凉快。

吴世勋盖着毛毯，膝盖上搁着一个氧气袋，半睁着眼睛看他动作。

“我记得，第一天和鹿晗把你接回来的时候，你还没有这块碑高，那时候你才两岁。”

退出娱乐圈相当的年数，他们才正式打算去领一个孩子抚养。

在去福利院前，两人还拌了嘴，吴世勋想找一个眼睛圆圆的孩子，鹿晗反驳，“我觉得男孩子要帅气的话，眼睛还是细长一些，比较有气势。”

你来我往地争执了几句，突然同时意识到了什么，彼此相视而笑。

还不是都想养一个和对方相像的孩子。

“到了那儿，进了大厅，看见你坐在三角钢琴的琴脚边默默地摆弄纸鹤的模样，一下子就觉得该带你回家，我喜欢那样性格不争不抢的孩子。而且，你真是不知道鹿晗心里有多得意，他特别喜欢你小时候清冷的相貌。”

吴洺笑了笑，细长的眼角边浮出皱纹。他拧干白色的帕子，拭去墓碑照片上的灰尘。

他已逾不惑，和吴世勋鹿晗领养他时差不多的年纪，今天带着病重的吴世勋前来祭扫，才勾起一点对儿时的回忆。

吴洺小时候曾经是个沉默寡言的少年，这也许与福利院的两年有关。

他坐拥两个父亲，男人却给予不了母亲的温柔。

他曾经一度觉得，自己的人生和家庭都是残缺的。尤其是每每被责备时，他都会哭诉，为什么只有我没有母亲。

每当听到那话，吴世勋就会更加严厉地待他，鹿晗望向他的眼神里总有一点怅然若失。

“阿洺，你果然还是不满意吗？”

“对，我不想变成奇怪的人。”他抬着倔强的头颅。

吴世勋抬起右手，眼看怒气冲冲的巴掌又要抡下来，鹿晗截住他的手，半抱住他，轻声说，“算了，世勋，算了。”

吴洺初二那年，青春期情绪强烈。

他鼓足了勇气，才向心仪的女孩告白，对方却犹犹豫豫地问他，“我妈妈说，你们家有两个爸爸，而且好像还是曾经很有名的人，这多奇怪？这是真的吗？”

一下子点燃了他全部的怒意，他以怒气来掩盖翻滚而来的，铺天盖地的羞耻。

他情窦初开，渴望得到的女孩，却因为他的家庭无疾而终。天知道他其实并没有选择的余地，只因为他是一个孤儿，而那两个男人，愿意将他收留，已经该是谢天谢地的事了。

多么滑稽，多么可笑！天地之间是否只有他是最倒霉的那一个？

那天放学不晚，太阳还未落山，他抱着书包坐在学校的操场上，远远眺望着校门。他看见许多熟悉的面孔，把书包扔进妈妈的怀里，再被笑盈盈的女人牵走。她们会为孩子披上外衣，递上提前买好的点心，再用软乎的掌心轻捏那些稚嫩的脸庞。

他第一次萌生了不愿意再踏入家门的念头。

天色逐渐黑了下去，教学楼里的灯一盏盏熄灭，老师们也陆陆续续地从车棚里推出自行车准备下班。

吴洺饥肠辘辘，疲倦不堪，因为黑夜的到来而感到无头的恐惧，今天晚上他不知道要去哪里。

他背起包，在门卫叔叔的催促下踏出了学校，铁门在他的身后重重合上。

他转头迎着马路，放眼望去整条街灯火通明，但是没有一处是他的归处。

他又能逃去哪儿呢？

除了那个家之外，整个世界都没有他的归处。

这令他愤恨。

刚往前迈了两步，就被人从后搂住了肩膀，“阿洺！”

那熟悉的呼唤让他顷刻间眼眶酸涩，鹿晗绕到他的跟前半蹲下，“今天怎么那么晚放学，世勋说你一直没回家，让我一通好找。”

“因为我根本不想回家！”他憋住一口气，大声地说。

“……为什么？”鹿晗一怔，手搭在他的脖子后，轻轻抚了抚他的后脑勺，“告诉爸爸。”

“两个爸爸……别人都说……好奇怪，”吴洺呼了口气，潸然泪下，“没有妈妈，也好奇怪……可是，明明奇怪的事情一大堆，让我好想离家出走，但除了你和世勋爸爸，我再也没有别人可以依靠了，我好不甘心。”

他趴在鹿晗的肩窝哇哇大哭，男人的身上总是带着馨香，胸膛结实、温暖。他分明知道自己非常依赖他的鹿爸。

鹿晗苦笑，拍着他的背脊，“别人的妈妈能做的事，我也会尽力做到。人生在世任谁都是第一次为人父母，也许我和世勋，我们还有做得不好的地方，你有什么要求就和爸爸说。”

吴洺抬头，鹿晗以认真的表情看他，没有一丁点儿父亲高高在上的样子，只是一个普通的中年男子，渴望孩子的理解。吴洺朦胧地意识到，鹿晗爸爸已经五十多岁了，任他年轻时再如何俊朗帅气、万人为之倾倒着迷，如今也透出了半分的老态。

“鹿爸，我不是不爱你们，我不是，你得相信我……”

“我没有不相信。”

在父亲的微笑下他又眼泪汪汪起来，这回是责备自己无端的起伏。吴洺抽噎着，“爸爸，你，你得瞒着世勋爸爸。”

鹿晗扑哧笑出声来，揉了揉他的头发，“太晚了。”

他拉起吴洺，小孩甫一转身，便见不远处的路灯下停着一辆黑色轿车，吴世勋倚在车门边，面无表情地看着他们。

他赶紧要往鹿晗的身后缩，吴世勋倒是先一步，别扭地挤出了一丝微笑，“快走了，排骨汤都凉了。”

自那以后他仍旧在当一个再普通不过的人，考入市重点，恋爱，结束漫长的青春期，进入国内知名的公立大学，出国镀金，发展事业，结婚。

只是再也不在别人谈论到他的家庭时露出羞怯，他知道他的两位父亲，是世界上最棒的人。

“你和我的关系，总是比你与鹿晗的差一些。可能是因为我对待你，苛责的成分太多了，对不起。”

“爸，都过去了，小时候我什么也不懂，给你们也带来过伤害。”

“如果我再重头来过，重新扮演一个父亲角色，一定会循循善诱，让大家皆大欢喜，毕竟你两岁之前的童年并不圆满，我时常遗忘这一点。”吴世勋笑笑，“鹿晗比我更懂怎么养孩子，无怪你会与他更亲。”

“您与鹿爸，在我心里是太阳月亮，缺一不可，我需要他的温暖，也需要您，您时常让我清醒。”

吴洺转过身，在碑前坐下，手搭上吴世勋布满皱纹的掌心。

“鹿爸走了两三年，双份的亲情少了一半，这对于我来说才是真正的不完整。现在的我是真心实意地，加倍珍惜您。”

“你怨我们吗？如果不是我们先带走了你，也许你会到一个父母齐全的家庭，得到完美的关怀。”

吴洺摇头，“也许我会一直留在福利院，无人过问直到长大成人，也说不定。我能够遇见你们，已经很不容易了。”

他叹了口气，“如今我也是成家立业的人，年岁在长，经验在累积，看过自己和他人的爱情，反倒是越发羡慕你们。”

他拉着吴世勋的手，“爱本不该有性别成见，相知相伴真心是福气。我也只愿以后的我，足够耐心，足够幸运，能够与妻子走到人生末尾。”

吴世勋勾起嘴角，迎着扑面而来的微风，眯着眼睛看向墓碑。

“那就对鹿晗许愿吧，他那么宝贝你，会佑你幸福。”

吴洺循着他的目光扭过头，仿佛鹿晗就在身后不曾离去，照片上的男人背着风，笑意温柔。

# 12

返回医院的路上他鼻中塞着吸氧管，说话变得含糊不清，“好像情况不太妙，又该乖乖进监牢喝药治病哩。”

“爸，累了就少说几句吧。”

吴世勋头抵着玻璃窗，看着后视镜里倒退的路面，轻声嘟哝“怕啊，快要没机会了。”

“对了阿洺， K县的房子，你转手给谁了？”

“嗯，是一对夫妇，和我差不多岁数吧，说是一家四口，所以我把我们留在那儿的小物件差不多都收拾走了，就留了些必要的家具，免得给人添麻烦。”

“好，好。”

吴洺轻笑，“爸，您放心吧，您放在暗房柜子里的影集，一本儿没少，我全带回来了。”

吴世勋愣了愣，合上疲累的眼睛，四肢之间钻心的疼痛又逐渐蔓延开去，攫住了他奄奄一息的心气。

嘴角倒有了虚弱的微笑，“那……就好。”

在这场感情里如果要说他学得了什么，那大概非“以眼识情”莫属。

在他们漫长的拉扯期里，吴世勋每回上网去闲逛，都能看到粉丝们对着他与鹿晗的饭拍吐槽，“管好你们的眼神。”

在仔细一瞧，照片里的鹿晗在他背后悄悄地注视他的动作，表情是绷不住的宠溺。

他悄悄地把那些照片都保存起来，印出来，一张张塞进高清相册里。

为了那些细小短暂的目光，他停留，并决心不顾一切地坚持。

吴世勋感觉自己仿佛又回到了刚出道与鹿晗中韩分隔的状态，虽然组合从13年开始合体，所有人都在一起，包括他和鹿晗，但在这几个月里，他们的交集仅止于跳舞时短短数秒的擦身而过。

吴世勋还是会在镁光灯下出神，间断性地游离，视线相左去望鹿晗笑盈盈的侧脸，半低着头，瞪着眼睛抿起嘴角，随着队友的发言不住点头。

吴世勋嘲弄自己，鹿晗从来不主动在这些时候对上自己的眼神，不然，不然的话，只要一眼，聪明如他就能够明白，自己潜藏在眼底的心情。

鹿晗说他们之间没有爱情，吴世勋无法说服自己，却也不得向前发展的要领。

他们的站位之间仅仅隔着两名成员，却隔着条湍急的江，进了水里，就随时都会送命。

借着床边一盏明亮的白炽灯光，他细细翻过吴洺晚间为他捎来的相簿，2013年的册子，外壳已经发了黄，照片也褪去了鲜亮，模糊了笑颜。

他瞥见两个白衣少年，脖子间围着方巾，大夏天的闷出一脸的汗。

那一天签售会，他们久违地并排站在了一起。吴世勋那时面上若无其事，内心却如临大敌，他放出自己最好看的表情，努力搜索着台下的每一个镜头，只因为那些大炮中的任何一个，都有可能会将他与鹿晗拍在一起。

主人公从队伍的另一头开始挨个采访问候，台上的光线并不强烈，除了身后的一排白灯外，就只剩闪光灯闪过时的光亮，他感受到左手边的鹿晗朝右边看过来，应该是在看那一头发言的队员们，赶忙也与他一起歪过头去，傻愣愣地出神。

发了会儿呆，突然禁不住脊背挺直，腰杆僵硬，只因他逐渐感受到鹿晗的目光盯在自己的后脑勺上。他不断催眠自己，试图专注于其他人的讲话。

在主持人的怂恿下，不知是灿烈或是谁，他记不清了，说了一个颇为逗趣的笑话，全场气氛热烈，哈哈大笑。吴世勋也被逗乐，抚掌大笑，他几乎是下意识地回过了头，余光里去寻鹿晗的手想要拉住。寻找鹿晗的手的过程并没有太艰难，因为对方也在做着和他一样的动作，两人的双手都端在胸前，一瞬间便亲密地交握在一起。

鹿晗以笑得下巴都要脱落的表情面对他同样垮台崩盘的欢喜神色，就像同时觅得了宝物，又默契地想要第一个分享给对方，行动甚至快于大脑。

好一副两小无猜的情深模样。

却是电光火石间，鹿晗先行反应了过来，眼波里笑盈盈的光芒迅速散去，吴世勋眼睁睁地看着，甚至都来不及去挽留。鹿晗抽出了指尖，迷人的脸庞被尴尬团团笼住，下一秒，他活像做错了事那般，躲开了吴世勋的目光。

吴世勋空握的手指也很快松开，垂到了身侧，又欲盖弥彰地重新举起，此地无银三百两地重重拍起手来。

“哈哈哈哈！真的好好笑！”他放肆着声音，生怕旁人看到从他们之间缓缓升腾起的寂寞之意，生怕喧闹盖不住他沉重的心跳。

彼时吴世勋未经历练的心脏，在左边胸口闷闷地钝痛，一阵一阵，一下一下，仿佛有人在用锉刀缓慢、用力地打磨，誓要磨平他所有不该有的情愫。

他们曾经各自不自在地摩挲着指尖，眼神看向两个不同的方向，同时阻止了向对方凝视的冲动，自以为做到了漂亮的克制，而从相片里浮出的欲说还休却将他们彻底出卖。他们明明就在彼此躲避的同时，在心底深深渴望着立刻搂抱到一处去。

吴世勋不禁感叹，如果没有默默坚持的自己，没有那之后柏林温柔开导的鹿晗，他们是否就会就此在压抑中渐行渐远？

只是那时的自己，同现在的自己一般，愿意不顾一切去追寻。即便是千山万水，不，也许正因为是千山万水，才越要用力去追。

在钻心的疼痛里他盯着头顶白色刺眼的灯光，化疗室的机器发出轻微地滋滋响动。

吴世勋的眼前逐渐出现一片白茫茫的雾气。

意识渐渐模糊的时候，他听见耳边有项前进的声音，“终于又舍得来看我了？”

是梦也罢，他必须得抓紧与鹿晗可能有的最后一丝联系。

去找项前进。

他又回到了他最为熟悉的那片海滩，正午的光景，灼灼的阳光让海风也变得燥热。

朝那个蜷着的身影走了几步，他定了定神，朗声唤道，“我回来了。”

那孩子抱着膝盖的手臂轻轻地颤了颤。

“项前进，我回来了。”

吴世勋走到他身边，挨着他席地而坐，他摸了摸项前进的脑袋，对方难以置信地抬起头，泪水涟涟未擦净的模样。

他瞪着眼睛看着吴世勋，紧紧地抿着嘴唇，眼泪又模糊了清澈的瞳仁，一滴一滴无声地滑落，在下巴处汇集。

吴世勋擦去了那些水珠，“我回来了。”

项前进向后缩了缩，逃离他的手指，目光却不愿移动，如果他的眼神能形成一股绳，早就该把吴世勋捆得死死的了。

“你是假的。”

他说，边说边打了个抽噎的嗝，好看的五官全都皱到了一起。

吴世勋有些许心酸，“我知道，你也是假的，我们都是彼此眼里的虚幻。”

“才没有呢，我是实实在在存在的，”项前进吸了吸鼻子，说话带着哭腔，“我也希望我们之间的所有故事都是真的！”

“如果你愿意当真，那么就是真的。”

他搂着项前进的脑袋，按在自己的肩膀上，项前进呜呜地哭了一会儿，着实委屈地说，“虽然你是假的，我还是等了你一整天。我以为你就不回来了。”

“也许是这里还有什么事没有解决，我才会再出现。”

项前进抬头看着他，眸子里像盛了清泉一般，鼻子通红的样子简直漂亮极了。

吴世勋在细软的沙滩上躺下，“既然你我都是假的，那么有些事也许会更方便坦诚。”

“项前进，别人总说‘如果有机会，我把我的故事都讲给你听’，可是那往往意味着再也不会有下次，所以这回，我会把所有你想知道的，我想对你说的，都告诉你。等我再没有遗憾了，也许我就会走了。”

# 13

柏林那一夜过后，他与鹿晗之间的日子又是飞一般地过去。

他们的歌火得如日中天，满满当当的行程山一般地压来，在这忙碌之中他们却达成了心照不宣的默契，明明确确知晓自己在对方心中独一无二的位置，只是如近乡情怯一般，开始保持若有似无的“礼貌”，仿佛更近一步就要羞得满面通红一般。

这份礼貌令两人感到甜蜜无比，好似两个面对初恋的孩子。

看到这儿也许你会疑惑，但有一事得告诉你，他们仍旧不是一对正式的恋人，若你要埋怨这无理取闹，那么便怨吧，怨不过那事实。

14年的春末，吴世勋所在的城市有丰沛的雨水，鹿晗回了祖国，去参演他人生中的第一部电影，他在那里面演一个名字老土的摇滚少年，便是那项前进了。

对此，正主倒是早已习惯，“我与鹿晗，既然都共享一张脸了，那么一个角色名又何妨。”

过了一秒，没好气地补充，“说不定我是鹿晗转世呢？”

“‘项前进’这个名字对他，对我，意义都不同。鹿晗为了这个角色，吃了不少的苦。”吴世勋摸了摸心口，“现在每每想到，心里都会一阵的难受。”

项前进轻哼了一声。

出事那天他在宿舍里，前一天熬夜的练习让吴世勋一整天都不在状态，精神恍惚，他洗了澡，偷偷爬上鹿晗的床，因为主人近期都没有沾过这床被褥，气息也慢慢散得几乎觅不到。

“床上翻了几翻，明明感到了倦意，却一直睡不着，心神不宁的，我那时候就该想到可能会发生些什么。”

半夜里过了12点，客厅里突然响起了点动静，吴世勋开门出去，几个哥哥正围成一团，在看黄子韬手里的手机。

“怎么了？”他探头问道。

“世勋呐，那个，你先别急，”朴灿烈揽着他的肩膀揉了揉，“你听我说，鹿晗哥好像遇到了点麻烦。”

黄子韬把手机举到他的跟前，花花绿绿的微博界面，除了ID里那个“鹿”字之外，吴世勋一个字也看不懂。

“鹿哥遇到私生了，我去搜了搜关键词，情况好像不太妙。”

吴世勋的眉头紧紧拧在一起，夺过手机，看了半天也看不出个所以然来，“韬哥，这说的什么？快跟我说说。”

“据staff说，不仅是私生追车，酒店里也到处都是饭盯着，不过经纪人陪着他，安全不会有问题吧。哎，这都是个什么事儿啊！”

吴世勋掏出手机播了快捷键，嘟声刚刚响了两声便迅速被掐断。“他怎么不接我电话。”

“也许是还没到宾馆，世勋你别急，”金俊勉轻轻拍了拍他的背，倒被他一把抓住了手腕，“Suho哥，这两天没有行程，我能去中国吗？”

金俊勉脸上露出了为难的神色，“这……Lay这几天也在中国，有什么事让他在中国照应更方便，你这再一去，局面只会更加乱，粉丝还不都蜂拥而来了吗？”

“你放心，鹿晗哥很成熟，他会保护自己，不会有事的。”朴灿烈将他往房间里带，“你看你这黑眼圈，早点睡，明天早上起来鹿晗哥就会回电了。”

吴世勋跟着他愣愣地跨出去几步，又停在原地，然后怎么也不肯再挪半步了。

他目无焦距地望着地面，思绪被乱糟糟的担心所淹没，什么也想不了。

“可我担心他……”他轻声说，慢慢蹲了下来，手搁在膝上，看着屏幕上的那串号码。

身后有踢踢踏踏的脚步声，哥哥们围在了他的周围。

“我知道哥哥们，你们都很会照顾自己，我们也都是男人，都受过那么多年的训练，每个人出了事，都很能扛，尤其，尤其是鹿晗哥……”

他垂着头，声音越来越低，“他太能扛了，我反而更担心，哥哥们能懂吗？我只是，就是，很担心他……”

不知是谁的手轻轻顺着他的头发，拍着他的背脊，不知是谁默默地陪他蹲在地上。

“哪怕是一通电话也好，他能平安接起我的电话就好了。”

厅里沉默良久，吴世勋在这压抑的气氛里红了眼眶。

“他曾经对我说，我们已经失去了做完整的自己的权利，可他因缺憾而感到害怕的时候，我，我们，都会陪着他的……我就是希望他能听见这点。”

他站起身，三两步回了房，关上门靠上门板，才压抑着，缩回了徘徊的泪水。

低下头，他迅速地编辑短信给鹿晗，每字每句都是情意切切。

凌晨快三点了，他紧紧攥着的手机终于响了，原本有些袭来的睡意在看到来电提醒时顿时飞散不见，他从床上一跃而起。

“鹿晗！”

“……每一次给你打电话都那么激动。”

“我担心你！”他竟不自觉带上了撒娇的语气，又正色问道，“你还好吗？”

“嗯……”鹿晗随口应道，吴世勋想当即反驳你撒谎，可是听到电话那端微微颤抖的呼吸声，他的忧虑像洪水一般涌出，整个人心乱如麻。

沉默有时，“‘嗯’只是我随口敷衍的，其实一点也不好。”

“鹿晗呐，鹿晗，和我说吧，无论什么负能量我都能接受，我真的不想你继续忍下去。”

鹿晗压低了声音，吴世勋需要将耳朵紧紧贴上听筒才能听清他的话。“她们，有些人，每天都跟着我。”

“我去哪里，她们也去哪里，片场有很多人围着，车一开出来更是路都走不通。有跟车的，有驻扎宾馆的，好几回夜里回来想睡觉了，发现门缝里被人塞了纸条，前几天经纪人跟我说，垃圾桶好像被翻过……”

吴世勋能感受到他话语里的焦躁，心揪成一团，恨不得现在就有任意门，马上把鹿晗抱在怀里。

“世勋呐，你能懂吗？我现在都累到快疑神疑鬼了，每天回房间都会神经质地感到布局摆设有微妙的变化，其实也许是宾馆打扫的时候不小心碰到的，可我就是……”

鹿晗轻轻吸了吸鼻子，吴世勋也瞬间鼻腔酸涩，脑海中全都是鹿晗低着头兴许在哭的样子。

“白天要面对不够熟练的拍摄，晚上回来了，却怕得不敢睡，四周全都是眼睛。我现在躲到逃生通道里，坐在楼梯上跟你打电话，特地把声音放轻，就是为了不让声控灯亮起来。四周，简直是黑得不像话。”

“鹿晗……”

“为什么我每次要和你袒露心事，都非得是这么黑漆漆的状况不可？”

“鹿晗，别这样，别这样，我心里难受。”吴世勋的眼泪润湿了眼角，所谓感同身受也不过如此。

他们所拥有的七情六欲，甚至是每个人都会有的最普通不过的恐惧，都不能暴露在天日之下，只能抱着它们，抱着那些负面情绪，再露出光鲜亮丽的一面给人看。待到黑夜，才好去反复咀嚼那些寂寞。

“鹿晗我要见你，我要来中国……”

对方只是轻轻叹了口气，“不要了，过几天就有巡演了，到那时就能见。”

“见不见，也是其次，你就让我照顾你不行吗？”

“我自己能行。”

“可你现在明明就不行！哥，我只是想多替你分担啊。你也不想想我对你的那些惦记，你要让我怎么安心……”

“吴世勋，”鹿晗急促地打断了他，“你还能做什么呢？这样就可以了。真的可以了。”

“我……”他刚要说什么，鹿晗突然在电话那头快速地说，“啊好像楼下有人过来了，我先暂且回房去，放心吧晚安。”

说完便当机立断切断了通话。

吴世勋看着屏幕，心疼得不知怎么办才好。鹿晗给他打了电话，他终是又分享了鹿晗那样的脆弱。本该是得偿所愿、满心欢喜的，可是他突然发现，即便被鹿晗信赖，那又能怎么样呢？

他张开双手，看着掌心那数条年轻的纹路。

他保护不了鹿晗，他的这双手，他的这个人，给予不了鹿晗任何，就连他的情，也会成为令鹿晗烦恼的麻烦。

他像个过分狂热而深深反省自我的粉丝，思索着，退回安全的位置会比较好吗？不用自以为是的“爱”去逼迫他会比较好吗？

搁下手机，吴世勋倒在鹿晗的枕头上，纷杂的思绪抵不过强烈的困意，他昏睡过去。

第二天一早醒来，屏幕上有了一则提示，是今天清晨时分。鹿晗给他发了一条即时消息，两分钟之内又默默选择了取消，于是只留下了微小的一行黑体——“鹿晗撤回了一条消息”。

吴世勋掩着眼睛，无力思考。

也许到了该退后的时候。

# 14

鹿晗站在主舞台中央，炫目的灯光加剧了初夏晚间的灼热温度，他感觉整个人快要从头顶开始慢慢蒸发。

在离他五米远的台侧，吴世勋正和别的成员搂抱在一起，互相托着腰，和着音乐蹦蹦跳跳。

一周前对他说“我想来见你”的吴世勋，在电话中声线焦灼的吴世勋，在他含着期待熬过整整七天以后，对他视而不见。

吴世勋对他视若无睹，这还是相识以来的第一次。鹿晗百思不得其解。

离结束还有三首歌。

令人疲累的演唱会正要走到第一次安可的尾声，所有人都沉浸在热情的高潮里，全场粉丝都从座位上站起，挥舞着荧光棒享受最后的狂欢。

——只有他巴不得消失在尴尬的空气里。

举在唇边的话筒随着嘴唇的闭合而垂落到身侧，他蹲到地上，最后的力量随着整首歌的终结而被抽空。

在所有成员回过头走回主舞台中央之前，他被工作人员搀了下去，视野因为中暑而渐渐模糊发黑，心口一阵高过一阵的窒息感，不知是因为病痛，还是因为其他。

鹿晗半躺在台侧硬邦邦的塑料椅上，经纪人拿来冰袋敷在他的额头，staff为他擦干了满脸的虚汗，端着小风扇为他扇风。

他偏过头，靠着椅背，向台中央望了一眼，成员间或扭头朝他的方向望，冲他打着各种“没事吧”的口型。他却无心顾及，只顾去看吴世勋的方向。对方本是歪着头，眉心深锁，盯着鹿晗所在的角落，却在迎上他虚弱的视线之后，若无其事地慢慢转回了身，拉过身旁朴灿烈的手，一齐鞠了一个深躬。

鹿晗闭上眼，任眩晕感夺走他所有的意识。

怎么会变成这样。

鹿晗想也许是他的示弱让他从此转为了输家，在那个慌乱掩去一切理智的夜晚。

那天他回到酒店，因为他的一条痛斥私生的微博，网路上炸开了锅，成倍增长的留言，粉丝与他共同的愤怒，他都无心去理会，他只是恐惧而已。

这么多年第一次真真切切，因为身边无人分忧而感受到孤单。

他出了停车场，躲开一路上隔着一段距离指着他窃窃私语的粉丝，上了电梯到达了房门口，掏出门卡的那一刻他却犹豫了。

他不想在这样神经质的情况下回到这个可能被人安装了摄像头，或早已被人翻乱的房间里。

鹿晗冲着走廊里望了几眼，确认无人之后，才迅速推开了一旁逃生通道的大门。

他在一片漆黑里蹑手蹑脚地行走，为了让黑暗保持黑暗的原状，他不希望有光明，因为他不想看清别人，甚至不想看清他自己。

他从10楼，走去15楼，再到20楼，又原路返回。

在这片寂静之中，他连耳机都忘了塞上，一点多余的声音都不想要。手机一直在裤袋中不断地震动，愈是震，愈是让他异常焦躁。

走得累了，他在楼梯当中坐下，这才去看屏幕上铺天盖地堆积的信息，最上面的一条来自吴世勋。

“该死的，你接我电话！我快发疯了，就接我个电话！就一个！”

不容置否的语气，一如他在鹿晗生命轨迹中留下的那些脚印，每一个都是用无比强势的姿态，介入到鹿晗的人生之中。鹿晗总是试图逃避，又逃无可逃，就像这时，那份扑面而来，即刻就能握在手中的关切，让鹿晗心头微微颤动。

他怎么就摊上了这么个人呢？

却也是举起白旗了。

他重重按下拨号键，用几乎要掏出整颗心来交予对方的力气。

鹿晗，自以为顶天立地的鹿晗，原本以为任何旁人的打扰都会成为压死他的稻草，并时刻告诫自己，他是无人可倚靠的。可这个一向独立坚强、不愿去麻烦任何人的鹿晗，终于还是，将那些无人聆听的不安，全盘丢给了吴世勋，换来他的一句“想见”，藏起了自己的一声“想念”。

天亮以后，他将与吴世勋的对话框置顶，反复看过每一个字，眼角飞过的风都仿佛带着对方温热的思念。

他不敢表明“我很想你”，又苦着脸撤回已经发送的“我也非常非常想你”，只是在心底一个劲儿的甜蜜着，虽说他在与吴世勋的关系里，从此成为了一个彻底的败将。

回了宾馆，张艺兴监督他吃了药，贴上冰贴，倒了水放在他的床头，便道了晚安出了房间。

房里亮着两盏暖黄的灯，床头一盏，门廊边一盏。

冷气扑在他的脸颊上，被子的四角被牢牢掖好，他像个木偶呆呆地躺在大床中央。

病中的胡思乱想已经进入了一个新的境界。

方才，被张艺兴扶着出了场馆，透过停车场昏暗的光线他在敞开的车门旁回过头寻找，在数名队友的身后看见了脚步拖沓的吴世勋，戴着口罩背着包，和一旁的金钟仁不知在低声说着些什么。

他正要出声呼唤，便被张艺兴拉上了车，“别张望了，病了得赶快回去歇歇，明天还有一场呢。”

于是与吴世勋分坐在了两辆车上。

他在车里时，真的很想打电话过去，出口质问“你往常的关心呢，去了哪里了？”可是一想完，就闭着眼睛，恨不得扇自己两巴掌。

从前这些关心他分明都是不需要的，不过是中个暑有些低烧罢了，他自己都能扛过去，没什么是他鹿晗不能硬捱过去的。

可是那通越洋电话之后，他真心付与吴世勋，硬生生地长出了一根软肋。

想不到吴世勋从此和他道别，夺走了他不可摧毁的铠甲。

“哈？事到如今竟打算全心全意指望一个曾说过爱你的吴世勋？这简直笑话。”

他听见心底的那个声音在窃窃嘲笑。

“鹿晗啊鹿晗，先推开他的，不就是你吗？一次又一次把他隔离在自己的世界之外的，不就是你吗？”

“以冠冕堂皇的借口把他留在暧昧的位置，企图不对他负责，企图和他勉强维持朋友关系，不就是你吗？”

“天底下最为狡猾，最为无理取闹的，不就是你吗？”

鹿晗猛地翻了个身，将头埋进枕间。

那声音继续说。

“什么都想争取，什么都不想失去，如今的一无所得，只是咎由自取。”

鹿晗，你得记得，失去吴世勋，也是咎由自取。

# 15

结束第二日的演唱会回到酒店已是十二点半。

鹿晗的脸浮肿得滑稽，连同眼皮一起，旁人都奇怪，他怎么一整晚安静歇息却变成更憔悴不堪。

他越是试图传达“I'm ok”的讯息，就越是像跳梁小丑。唯有他自己对着预览图里勉强的表情和粉丝们担忧的询问，露出知晓内情的苦闷笑容。

洗漱完毕出了厕所，正要躺去床上埋头大睡，门却被敲响。

“谁？我不是挂了免打扰的牌子了吗？”他隔着门，没好气地问道。

“鹿晗哥，是我。”

他拉开门，隔着门链量出的缝隙，吴世勋乖乖地站在外头，一身休闲打扮，卸了妆的面庞清清冷冷，干干净净。

“有，有什么事吗？”

“明天……是下午的航班。”

“嗯。”

“那我们，现在去吃拉面吗？”

鹿晗摇了摇头，作势要关门，吴世勋伸进手来拦着，眼看就要夹到手，鹿晗的动作猛地停下，一把解开门链捧过他的手，心都要跳出嗓子眼了。

“你……你怎么这么死脑筋！”

而吴世勋只是默默抽出了他的手，像柏林那日带他叛逃的鹿晗一样，摊开宽大的手掌。“走吗？”

鹿晗张了张口，耳中能听到自己鼓噪的心跳声，告诉他，毕竟，他仍旧是在等着这一刻的。

他握住了吴世勋的手，低着头，轻声言道，“当然走。”

酒店两条街的距离有一家营业到下半夜的一风堂，吴世勋也许就是看准了这家店，才领着他溜出来的。

蛰守在酒店周围的饭早就各自散去歇息了，他们大摇大摆地进了店里，除了一个刚下夜班的大叔在喝啤酒外，店里空无一人。

他们挑了一张两人桌坐下，窄窄的店堂里，露在中裤外的膝盖挤在一起。鹿晗点了札幌味增，吴世勋选了特制赤丸，大碗很快上了桌，埋头苦吃的时候，头顶的发丝微微交缠。

鹿晗几乎不敢抬头，夹起面条的手以自己都能看得非常清楚的幅度在颤抖。

他又体会到了他讨厌的那种“暧昧”与“心动”，他曾经试图把自己埋在这样的空洞之中，好和吴世勋大唱友谊地久天长。

“没有日本做的好吃。”

“毕竟是开在中国的分店嘛，大概怎么努力都是不够地道的吧。”

“是噢，只是模仿品罢了。”

“嗯。”

“鹿晗，”吴世勋抬头，很近的距离，觑着鹿晗头顶的发旋，“我还记得今年我过生日那天，我们在东京吃的一风堂。”

“嗯，那才是正宗的味道。”

“就算再吃一百遍一样的拉面，那一碗的滋味也是无法复制的，在我心里。”

鹿晗吮了口拉面，在吴世勋的注视里紧张到不敢大方地嚼。吴世勋又说，“和你在一块儿的回忆都是不可取代的，对我而言。”

听完，鹿晗突然眼眶热了，他想一定是大热天被面的热气熏的，他低着头，从边上的纸盒里抽了张餐巾纸，抹了把脸，才抬起头来。

“那又怎么样，你还不是打了退堂鼓么？”

吴世勋一怔，苦笑道，“这样又不合你心意了吗？”

“是不可取代啊，这世界上哪有回忆是可以取代的？每一份都是那独一无二。可是，这些回忆也分主次，分重要与否，如果对你来说，尽管是独家记忆，却不是第一顺位，那又有什么意义呢？”他指了指空了的碗，“吃过无数碗拉面，细细品尝的话每一碗味道都不同，但不是最好吃的那一份的话，就失去了被铭记的意义了。”

他拍下钞票，起身出店。

吴世勋很快追了出来，亦步亦趋在他身后跟着他回酒店。

“鹿晗，你什么时候变那么较真？”

“我一直非常，”他咬了重音，“非常较真的。”

“是不是第一那么重要？”吴世勋无奈地笑。

“没错，”他拐进电梯，刷卡按了楼层，气鼓鼓地撑着电梯壁。

他也不知道自己为什么能那么生气，也许是害怕。制造回忆就像往储藏室里堆一批又一批粉丝送来的礼物一样，每一样都让人感到欣喜，也让人感受到爱，可是新的礼物越来越多，吴世勋总有一天，会把关于他的，摆到越来越后面的位置，直到在角落里积起灰尘。

他明白了那不甘，如果他不是the best，那不如不曾存在。

电梯门开了，却没有一个人跨出去。

“我竟然还试图推拒你……好笑得可以。”鹿晗的手紧紧地捏成拳头，额角发烫，“你还没转身走远呢，我就已经快把自己气出病来了。”

吴世勋沉默了一会儿，“我对你好你也怕，我对你不好你也怕，我靠近你你也生气，我远离你你也生气。”

他的语气尽可能轻描淡写，“鹿晗，你这是爱上我了。”

“怎么可能！”鹿晗下意识大声否认。

吴世勋瞪了他一会儿，叹了口气，用手臂拦住了即将合上的电梯门，跨出去一步，背对着他。

“那不就得了，既然我没那么重要，放开也罢的话，你又何必自己和自己较劲呢。”

随着他走远的脚步，电梯门又在鹿晗的眼前合上，停在20层不动。

鹿晗几乎要咬碎了自己的牙齿，才能吞下那些揪住心脏的后悔。

他重重捶了一记电梯壁。

“懦弱！鹿晗，让你懦弱！让你总是那么懦弱！”他愤愤地、大声地责骂自己，他心中欲奔涌而出的渴望已经蓄得太满，快要漫过堤坝，就等一个缺口，便要一泻千里。

他喜欢吴世勋，他爱吴世勋！

分明就超过他原本的想象。

他给了的这颗心，也是彻彻底底的自卑，生怕对方不要，摆摆手，又退货，他塞不回去了，宁可痛完了，就丢掉。

爱让他无端地不自信了。

他擦了一把眼睛，擦下了一手背的泪水。

刚要蹲到地上，电梯叮地一声响，门又开了。

他愣愣地看着吴世勋，吴世勋就站在眼前。

是他荒漠里的唯一一处绿洲。

鹿晗直起身，带出了半声呜咽，他扑了出去，直到双手紧紧地环抱住了吴世勋，才终于吐出一口气。

这洪水猛兽一般的感情，他已经控制不住了。

# 16

锁上房门，吴世勋复又从后抱住鹿晗。由于身高微妙的差距，鹿晗整个人都贴进他的胸膛，背稍稍向前弯去，两具身体契合无比地镶嵌在一起。

“我早就问过你了，我问过你三次了，现在只是想确认一下，你爱上我了对吗。”

吴世勋滚烫的掌心抓着他的手，微微颤抖着，深深克制着，等着他的答案。

鹿晗的眼睛紧紧闭上，又狠狠睁开，终于反握住吴世勋的手，与他十指相扣。

“嗯。”

这听在吴世勋耳里无异于大赦天下的昭告，他激动地扳过鹿晗的下巴，就着贴合的姿势与他接吻，肩颈缠绕，深入对方口中舔舐，舌尖几乎要戳到鹿晗的嗓子眼。这样的架势让鹿晗浑身也不自禁起了颤意，他向后伸出手臂抓着吴世勋的脖子，几乎要留下指痕的力道，贴在他股缝间的器官又增加了热度。

吴世勋像是再也忍不住一般，抽离了纠缠的舌头，将他打横抱起，顺势摔去了大床上。鹿晗的身体如一尾鱼，在柔软的床铺上重重一弹，他被这不大不小的冲击力弄得一阵眼花，模糊的视线里吴世勋已经迅速抽开皮带褪去了外裤，同时将T恤脱下扔去了一边，一头发丝因为脱衣的急切而变得凌乱。

他将鹿晗曲起的上半身重新压倒，两人倒下的身子带起了一阵风，吴世勋吻着他的脖颈，轻声说，“我们……完完整整地做一次吧，像恋人那样。”

鹿晗心中一紧，下意识地用手去梳吴世勋的乱发，对方以为这是安抚拒绝的意思，动作停了下来，撑起身子失落地看着他，“不行吗？”

鹿晗眨了眨眼睛，莞尔一笑，面色通红，“我不是不同意……只是紧张。”

吴世勋的呼吸猛地一颤，眼中浮起水光，“不会让哥疼的。”

他们复又吻上了，呼吸温柔绵长，这个吻让鹿晗对接下来可能有的快感与疼痛都稍稍镇定了些。

其实疼也没关系的，如果是吴世勋的话。

可是不能说给他听，怕他很快得意忘形。

他的指尖沿着吴世勋的背沟来回摩挲，完全是予取予求的放任姿态。

吴世勋埋首啃咬着他胸前的红缨，同时一只手向下握住了鹿晗迅速肿胀的器官，用食指的指甲轻轻地刮蹭。

鹿晗嘴间漏出几记呻吟，用力地捶了下他的肩，“指甲，走开。”

“疼么？”话语间温柔地上下套弄爱抚，力道逐渐大了起来，鹿晗甚至能感觉到他手心突起的茧子。

“不……啊！混蛋，你……”

这感觉令他又惊又喜，吴世勋在他身上留下需要时日才会褪去的痕迹，他们并不是第一次互相套弄发泄，但如今这环节成了前戏的一部分。

他们从不称职的“炮友”，到秘密接吻的暧昧朋友，今天却是终于，由爱而生性。

鹿晗这么胡思乱想着，而对吴世勋在他身上做出的每一个动作感到更为害羞，前端高高昂起，很快胡乱地滴出水来。

吴世勋却突然暂停了动作，直起身来。

“怎么？”鹿晗半眯着眼，瞳孔里都是湿重的水汽，吴世勋看在眼里险些脑溢血。

“找……找润肤露。”

“润肤……”鹿晗反应过来，眼睛蓦地睁大，下一秒就羞得侧身把头埋进了枕头里。

吴世勋下床去，三两步跨到沙发边，在鹿晗的行李箱里胡乱翻找起来，鹿晗等了几秒，只觉得心痒难耐，即将走到巅峰的前端还等着吴世勋过来解决，他几乎想要自己抚摸上去……

“世勋呐……内什么，我随身的包里……有……”

……

在接下来的几个钟头里他会反复为这句话而后悔。

吴世勋将护手霜在掌心搓了搓，等它稍许热起来些，才抹上了手指。

带着马鞭草馨香的手指一根一根，缓缓在鹿晗身后开拓，鹿晗紧紧闭着眼睛，腿勾在吴世勋的腰上，疼痛感让他深深皱起了眉头。视野一片黑暗，只剩吴世勋的呼吸，这诱人的味道，和身下的不适，让他感受到这不是个梦境。

“哥……”吴世勋吻了吻他的眉心，鹿晗缓了缓表情，“没关系，进，进来吧。”

吴世勋将枕头垫在他的腰下，又亲了亲他的眼皮，“鹿晗，你睁眼。”

他抬起眼皮，吴世勋细长的双眸在视线里迅速放大，唇缠住他的唇，同时，身后的分身已经慢慢顶了进来。

他卖力地推进，也卖力地舔舐过鹿晗的每一颗牙齿，这股认真的劲道简直比香味的刺激更能催情，鹿晗不知是因为疼，还是因为心疼，眼角迅速滑出一连串的泪水。

吴世勋感受到两人相触的面颊上传来了湿意，便抬起头看他，一看到鹿晗跟那儿掉眼泪，他就慌得想往外退。

说到底谁都是个雏儿，还是第一次和自己最爱的人做这样的事，对方的一丁点儿细节都能深深扰乱神智。

鹿晗按住他的腰，没让他出去。

“来吧，吴世勋，来吧。”

说罢挺了挺腰，露出一个朦胧的笑脸，分明眼角还沾着眼泪。

吴世勋显然万分受用，埋在他体内的器官又涨了几分，他开始由慢及快，由浅及深地抽送。适应了最开始的不适应后，鹿晗竟被他的顶弄带出了浓浓的快感，原本有些软下去的性器也重新抬头。

他的右手紧紧地压在吴世勋的背上，左手被吴世勋掰开握成十指紧扣的姿势，随着冲刺的动作不断在床单上摩挲。

他从前不知，自己竟有一天能对某个人的攻城略地怀有如此渴望的心情。

吴世勋问他爱是不爱，这会儿，在欲望汹涌的动作里，他心里面有一百个声音，同时替他回答。爱，爱，爱。

吴世勋顶到了他的敏感点，鹿晗背部猛地一挺，弯曲饱满的线条像一张拉开的弓，完全难以自持地哼出声来。

“轻点儿……”

吴世勋讨好似地吻着他长长的睫毛，身下却不放过，每一次挺进都擦过最准的一点，再刺进最深的地方，像是要把他整个人都顶翻过去，在他的心海里搅起了滔天的巨浪。

这是命吗，他们早些都是干什么去了，走了那么久，迂迂回回才走到如今。

对一个万分契合的人推了又推，退了又退。

直到此时，所有的索取与给予，所有无法压抑的情潮起伏，都只因为他们彼此。

做梦也曾经梦到过与吴世勋不仅仅是随意地打个飞机，他修长的腿，结实的臀，瘦得惊人却充满肌肉的背脊，宽阔的肩膀，都不止一次出现在脑海里。在与吴世勋有了这样那样的亲密之后，他偶尔做起的荒诞梦中，主人公渐渐只剩了吴世勋一个人。

他投入得不比吴世勋晚，爱得不比吴世勋少，而他把自己关在透明的躯壳里，一次又一次迈出半步，又缩回一整步。

还好，他遇到的这个人，比他小，却比他执着无畏，爱他，要他，没想过要放弃他。

他是自卑了吗，是羞怯了吗？

竟深深地感到幸运。

伴着耳边吴世勋急促的呼吸，鹿晗痛快地释放出来，连同那些陈旧的懦弱一起。

他浅浅地，却不间断地反复触碰吴世勋薄薄的双唇，任由他烙铁一般的欲望迅猛穿刺，不过一会儿，暖流悉数射进了他体内深处。

他终于有了一种认知，和归属，意识到他和吴世勋，从今以后就这么长久地属于彼此了。

吴世勋依在他身上，有点重，让鹿晗喘不过气，可他仍然爱恋地搂着对方的腰，面对面这么抱着他，活像二十多年的感情一夜倾巢而出。

他补了一句端端正正，字正腔圆，情感充沛，底气十足的——

“吴世勋，我爱你。”

# 17

少年的心情在大起大落的边缘，自他回归现实，消失短短一日多之后。吴世勋对这种变化能够觉察。少年的表情看上去非常不妙，可与他个人心情相关的话题，整个下午他都只字不吐，吴世勋只能边观察边猜测。

于是他邀请项前进去他们头一次会面的酒吧小酌，以试图让项前进对他倾吐一番。但是少年表现出了心绪消沉的模样，像是在思考的难题走进了一个死胡同。他们坐在角落的卡座里，项前进蜷在皮革沙发上愣愣地捧着一个巨大的玻璃酒杯，一小口一小口地抿着啤酒，吴世勋对他搭话，他也有一搭没一搭，爱理不理。但当深夜来临，酒吧的小舞台上开始有驻场的乐队奏起激昂的旋律时，他又一改无精打采的样子，像是完全自暴自弃了一般，脱下鞋子跳到沙发上欢呼，拍手的节奏乱糟糟地合不上鼓点，吴世勋盯着被他踩出凹陷的沙发心有戚戚。

他半拽着项前进，用肩膀推开酒吧沉重的大门，拉他回家。

门外霓虹闪烁，月影浓重。

“等一下！”项前进气急败坏地嚷嚷，“好歹让我穿好鞋子！”

他蹲下整理鞋带的片刻光景里，吴世勋用手指戳了戳他头顶小小的发旋。“你不对劲，项前进，你不对劲。”

于是少年停住了动作，“你懂什么？”

“你不说给我听，自己钻着牛角尖，又怎么知道我到底会不会懂？”

少年抱着膝盖蹲在地上，吴世勋说，“你该找我商量才是。”

好半晌，吴世勋听到了他的回复“如果你回来只是为了倾倒无人可说的回忆的话，那么不如就走吧。”

“……怎么？”

少年站起身来，“吴世勋，你不觉得作为‘垃圾桶’的我太可怜了吗？”

“我以为你对我说的一切都很感兴趣，并能全盘接受的，我一直这么以为的。”

“……不。”项前进别开头去，“我也是人，人都会有情愿不情愿之分，你自称是个老头，怎么什么……什么都不懂呢。”

少年眼眶微红，咬着牙说，“我不想听了，已经，起码现在，这一秒，暂时不想。”

吴世勋捉他的手腕，又被狠狠挣开了。他在心里叹了口气。

原来梦也不是事事顺遂、予取予求的。

“对不起，是我不对。”

“我不喜欢鹿晗。”

“好，不强求你去喜欢。”

“今年的夏天十分短暂，很快就会过完了。”

“那又怎么？”

“所以大家都会一走了之，你也是，当然我也会离开这个老家，回都里上学。”

“人之常情。”

“所以。”

少年兀自向前走去，吴世勋在原地伫足，少顷，忽然反应过来——少年惧怕孤独，这时恐怕是有了种被抛弃之感。

他往前追了几步，大声说，“喂项前进！我会尽可能，总之尽全力，陪你的！”

项前进微微一滞，“到什么时候？这回你可以告诉我了吧。”

“到你的天彻底亮起来为止。”

少年停下脚步，转过身将信将疑地看着他，吴世勋拉住他的手，带着他大步地往家的方向走。

“明天，要不带你去爬爬山吧。”

K县的海岸线连着一座秀美的小岛，祖辈本只是拿那山峦叠起的岛屿当个清修之地，在山的高处修建起隐蔽的民居和寺庙。但经过几十年间旅游业的发展，上山的通路上开起了商店街，一排排的海鲜酒家，山上香火逐渐旺盛，每日游客络绎不绝。

两人在家门口的车站乘了专线，二十分钟左右便上了岛。

下车的时候，阴沉的天空飘起了细雨，因为岛的缘故，海风渐渐大了起来，吴世勋买了把透明大伞，揽着项前进漫步。

少年不住地搓着被冻出鸡皮疙瘩的手臂，嘴上抱怨着天气的恶劣，眼中雀跃的神情却掩盖不住，一扫昨日的郁郁寡欢。

他们沿着商店街所在的斜坡开始登山，项前进买了现烤的海鲜仙贝，拿在手里一小片一小片掰着吃，抿着嘴咀嚼的时候漂亮的眼角向上吊起，黑漆漆的眼珠四处张望。

他看起来很喜欢这样的场合。

“没来过这儿吗？”

“没有，”项前进摇头，“搬来这里也不过就两三年，想着这岛就在这么近的地方，随时都能去，就一直没有行动过，一个人太懒了。”

“我还以为你很喜欢这种热闹。”

“喜欢归喜欢，独自轧马路也是寂寞了点儿。”

吴世勋带他穿过寺庙红色的大门，项前进独自投财许愿时，他便拿着对方吃了一半的仙贝，站在旁边的大树下，看那些被雨打湿的心愿牌。

他与鹿晗许过的愿望大概是早就被撤下，不知回收到哪个处理厂去了。

带着项前进来这儿，倒也并不是因为这山上发生过什么不可思议的故事和难忘的回忆，他与鹿晗都喜欢这儿，常从小别墅晃悠过来散步。喜欢这里，只是因为喜欢这儿的热闹里蕴含的格外清静的气氛。少年可以在这儿换换心情。

吴世勋希望他可以帮项前进打散寂寞，教会他克服孤独的方法，哪怕是对待一个只在梦里存在的人，只要一将他往鹿晗的方面去想，他就无法不上心。

“吴世勋！好了。”

“嗯，走吧。”他点了点头，转过伞一脸微笑。

山的中段地势平坦开阔，修建平整的山路一侧有一些大门虚掩的宅院，墙壁上的白漆已经有些剥落，看上去颇有年代了。

这些院落里住着远离城市生活的人，他们没有固定的工作，生活亦不富有，群聚在一起，长住在一栋民居之中。

他们本是自天南海北来到此处的陌生人，裹着各自的炎炎烈日或漆黑雨幕。他们不拥有整间院落，也与旅居的游人不同。

是这岛屿上居住最久，又与尘世最为陌生的人。

项前进停在一处院落前，透过半开的木门朝院子里看。只见屋檐下坐着一个中年男子，架着金丝边的眼镜坐在木凳上，面前立着一块油画板。

男人正对着雨蒙蒙雾蒙蒙的天空出神，手中木然地举着调色盘和画笔，不知道什么时候才会落下那犹疑的第一笔。

他们一日之中大部分时间，大抵都在这样悬而未决的状态之中度过。

少年惊讶地回过头来，扯着吴世勋走远几步，才说，“我还以为那会是一帮蚁族，把好好的房子弄得乌糟糟，想不到他竟然满身的书卷气。”

“人们都叫他们世界边缘的怪人，”吴世勋笑着引他继续前行，“‘边缘’之意不是天之涯海之角，而是那种存在且游离的状态。他们在别人眼中，是这样不可思议的人，好像可以把一生都打发在这样的呆滞里。但其实只是那些人从来没有试图靠近他们，去了解他们罢了。”

他们走着走着，走到一处延伸成悬崖的平台，崖边被悉心地装上了木制护栏，反而成了一处观景台。

吴世勋带他到那扶手边，项前进往后退了两步，“我恐高。”

于是他们在离围栏五步之遥的地方遥望栏外的山与海。

“他们并不是逃避世界的人。”吴世勋轻声说，“我们都会有一段时间，发现自己怎样也无法适应眼前的社会，眼前的世界，逃无可逃。许多人就因此，把躲在这些民居里的住客想成无法面对世界的‘怪人’，他们徘徊着，徘徊着，终于来到这座岛屿，寻到宅院中的某一间房间，在门牌上写上各自渺小的姓氏，像寻得了一处避难的场所。但是，这些人总有一天会重新回去，冲破岛屿的桎梏，海岸的阻隔，回到那个热闹的世界里去。”

“无论是以何种形式？”

“正是。画家画出一生一次的惊世之作，作家千百遍地复写出最完美的那个段落，驱走疲惫的隐居者终于打算扬帆起航……无论用哪种方式，也许有千百种路可选，他们总会让这个世界产生共鸣和回响。”

极目远眺，雨水让整片海笼罩在奇异的雾中，灰白的天在远处与海平面连为一体，连海水都不似平日的湛蓝，狂风吹动崖边斜斜生出的花与树，浪一遍遍拍上他们脚底下的某块巨型礁石。

闭上眼睛的话，自我便不复存在。项前进必须紧紧抓住吴世勋的衣角，才不会被这一刻突然涌来的空灵感吞没。

“他们并不害怕风浪，他们总在出发。”吴世勋说，他换了一只手握伞，从被拉皱的衣服上掰下项前进的手指，轻轻地握在手里。

“吴世勋，你带我来，就是想要我看到这些吗？”

“不完全是。”他笑，温柔地说，“是想告诉你你不是被寂寞世界遗弃的孤儿，也想告诉你：你总得尝试一次。行万里的路途，穿越熙熙攘攘的人潮，从一个人，到一群人；再回归本真，找到这一片安宁，从一群人，到一个人。以深刻地感受这个世界。”

项前进转过头，看着吴世勋的侧脸，风将他的头发都吹去脑后，那清冷的面庞透出些许的沧桑，带着无穷无尽的力量。

“你必须穿过黑暗，才能到达黎明。”吴世勋嘴唇翕张，重复昨晚的承诺，“我会带你穿过黑暗，送你去黎明。”

项前进怔怔地盯着他，哑然失笑。

# 18

正欲离开悬崖之时他突然非常清晰地回想起26岁的那个春日夜晚，已是几十年前的往事，光阴委实飞逝如箭。

为什么突然想到，自然是因为那句黑暗与光明，这样意识流的哲理不是吴世勋原地打坐一千天就能得出的佳句。

不过如果将真实的出处告知少年，也许对方会立刻甩手走人，所以善意的隐瞒亦是重要的。

他的胸口涌起一股暖流，只因他思念那时趴在他的耳畔，用清亮的声音说出这句哲言的鹿晗。他始终是吴世勋心目中那个，主动来到黑暗中拯救自己的引路人。

那时鹿晗正处在满三十岁的前夕，却因为练习时的不小心而伤了脚踝，可能是以前便积着许多旧伤的缘故，伤筋动骨竟然迟迟不见好，天天拄着拐杖走路。

吴世勋心疼不过，拜托家中二老四处打听，找到了一家首尔市郊的诊所，那里的老医师治跌打扭伤十分著名。趁着离回归还有两个月，每周都和老先生约好，在诊所营业时间过去之后，悄悄开车带鹿晗过去治病。

那一阵子鹿晗除了拍些坐着躺着的杂志图外几乎什么也干不了，反倒借机修身养性，捡了许多书来读。他性格大方，却偏爱读或柔情或晦涩的诗集。吴世勋每回凌晨结束训练驱车回到公寓，都能看见他窝在沙发里一字一字对着念，伤了的腿搁在爱心抱枕上。见他回来，才打个哈欠，摘下阅读眼镜，冲着他迷迷糊糊地张开双臂，“今天也好晚。”

“你养病在家就别等我了呗。”

吴世勋把他横抱进卧室，鹿晗身上的牛奶沐浴露味道太好闻，让他忍不住凑在脖子那儿多嗅了两下，活像一只大龄巨犬。

“练习完洗没洗澡啊，没洗离我远点儿！”

“鹿晗，我的小——鹿——哥哥，20号您大寿那天没有行程，有什么建议吗？”

“……哎那天夜里是不是得去复诊来着？”

“……好像是。”

吴世勋瘪了瘪嘴表示不满，鹿晗微笑着刮了刮他的鼻尖，大眼睛滴溜溜地转一圈，“那这样吧，看完病回来，咱们趁着夜黑风高，去南山塔溜一圈儿？”

当时吴世勋答应得倒是起劲，两人一拍即合的样子，不料那天兴冲冲地大晚上来了南山公园，才想起来从停车场到塔脚下为止，还有那么长一段坡等着爬。

吴世勋给两人解了安全带，鹿晗望着他面露难色，“要不算了吧。”

“那哪能啊！”他迅速开门，绕到另一边，把鹿晗搀下了副驾驶。

在这个不算暖和的春夜里他脱下棉质外套，顺手给鹿晗披着，将长袖衬衫的袖扣解开，一口气挽到了手肘，曲着他宽阔的背，朝鹿晗蹲了下来。“快点上来吧，晚了没灯看。”

“都已经十一点多了还有什么灯啊……”鹿晗犹豫。

吴世勋见状向后摸索两下，抓起鹿晗的两只胳膊便往自己肩上用力一拽，借着他重心不稳扑上自己背脊的力道，托起了对方的双腿，向上一颠，人便稳稳地依在背上了。

“啰嗦，啰嗦，三十了越来越啰嗦。”他嘟哝着迈开了步伐，语气里都是嗔怪的味道，三十岁的老人家在他背上闹了个大红脸。

这段路他确实走得气喘吁吁，到后来连话也顾不得说，才终于爬到了山顶。

鹿晗乖乖地趴着，用袖口擦拭他的额头，吸去了不少汗水。

“哥你最近重了。”

“那还不是你自己闹的？在家里偏要给我补营养，这会儿又硬是要背我上来。”

吴世勋重重地深呼吸了两三次，嘿嘿笑道，“千金难买爷乐意！”

他将鹿晗放下，半抱着他，去看情人锁墙。

“我记得我们在一起前，有一回我在这儿找到一个锁，上面锁着你和一个女人的名字，那时候吓了我一大跳，因为吧，我心里一直以为你喜欢的是我。”

吴世勋掐了掐他的脸，“那个锁写的必然不是我，好吗？世界上有那么多叫吴世勋的人，可是没有我这个一模一样的吴世勋了，我对你那真是忠心可表。”

“……油嘴滑舌。”鹿晗低声轻骂了一句，一点儿底气也没有。

过了几秒，他清了清嗓子，从口袋里摸出来一个小东西，摊到吴世勋面前。吴世勋一看就愣了，好一会儿才禁不住大笑出声。那是枚简单精致的小锁，主人已经在上面一笔一划工工整整地写好了中文的“世勋&鹿晗”。

“我们啊，”他歪了歪头，也从牛仔裤口袋里掏出了一式一样的一把小锁——不过少女心很足的吴世勋选了粉红色——上面赫然写着两人的韩文名字，“我们什么时候才可以不要这么默契？”

截止到那天晚上，他们在一起的时间已经直逼六年，鹿晗已经并不年轻，一身伤病的老骨头，被他紧紧抱在怀里，唇边的笑意无法掩饰，就干脆咧了嘴角尽情地高兴。

“那都挂上，都给我挂上，好事成双！”

“被粉丝看见怎么办？”

“噢，”鹿晗耸了耸肩，“她们一定会以为是CP粉挂的呀，说不定仔细找找，还真能找见几十个一模一样的呢。”

吴世勋竟无言以对。

挂了锁，吴世勋抱他找了张长椅坐下，抬表一看，时间早都过到21号了。

“别回去了，熬一晚上，看日出吧。”鹿晗大咧咧地翘着伤腿，靠在吴世勋的肩膀上，这么擅自决定了。周围空无一人，只有塔灯，路灯，和遥远的山下亮着的一排排星火。

“真难得，有这样的日子。”吴世勋说。

“这几年走得稳当，也没有出道初期那么一惊一乍了，日子过得幸福很多。”

“是呀，你看我们，把最风雨的两年日子全拿去计较感情了，一回想净是郁闷。”

“年轻嘛，总是想得多，如果换到这个岁数我才喜欢上你的话，也许都不屑于花力气思考，就会放弃。这么大个人了，还挣扎着谈什么恋爱呢。”

“那我是要庆幸我们爱得早吗？”

鹿晗不置可否。

“还记得从前爱过的那些中国女孩的脸么？”

“怎么？吃醋？”鹿晗尽管揶揄他，还是认真闭着眼睛回想了一下，“如果不是粉丝们常把她们的照片发出来说事儿，我还真不记得了。”

“什么也不记得？”

“可能只记得个大概，比如自己为她干了什么蠢事，说了什么傻话，之类的。”

吴世勋用手心抚摸他的头发。

“当时以为自己爱她们的来着……其实也只是自己用自怨自艾伪造的幻想，不是爱，但听着情歌伤感，就硬生生被塑造成了爱。”

鹿晗动了动脖子，找了个更舒服的位置靠着。

“世勋呐，我是真的觉得惊讶。这么一恋爱，就给你绑住了六年。其实还不止，掐指一算，我从20岁到30岁，十年之间，几乎全都是你。我也真觉得高兴，我以为我们都不是有长性的人。”

“都走过来了。我又何尝不讶异呢？最初总是被你照顾，以为只会永远是你护着的弟弟，没想到时过境迁，你受伤了我也能够这么照顾你、保护你，人家不是总说，年纪长了，年龄差就会逐渐淡化。我看我们已经快要走到那个阶段了，我终于和你平等了。”

鹿晗安安静静侧耳听着吴世勋的心跳，久久地，久久地不言不语，直到飘在耳畔的呼吸逐渐变得均匀，吴世勋的下巴毫无防备地倚上了他的头顶，他才轻声说，“傻不傻，早就平等了……”

醒来的时候吴世勋正努力地把他放到背上，鹿晗赶紧本能地抱紧对方的脖子，抬头一看，天的东方已经泛起了鱼肚白。

人生的第三十一年，有爱人陪伴的破晓正要来临。

吴世勋背着他走到观景台边，两人都兴奋不已，明明不是第一回看日出，却总觉得有种不一样的感觉。

他与吴世勋成为恋人之后，这些年来还是第一次共赏日出。

迎着第一缕阳光，他掏出口袋里的手机，一手费力地揽紧吴世勋的脖颈，好让自己与对方脸贴着脸。他调出照相机，与吴世勋拍大头合影。吴世勋抿着嘴眼睛都弯没了，鹿晗半张着嘴，露出两排洁白的牙齿。拍到一半，吴世勋还向后侧过头，亲了他的脸颊。两人就这么素着脸，在不甚明亮的光线里，笑得恰如遍地可见的“热恋中的傻瓜”。

静谧的天明时分，城市迎来了崭新的一天。鹿晗收拢手臂，静静偎着吴世勋看风景，心中滋生出的“依恋”心情，俨然已是一种亲情，明明只是冲破了三十岁大关，他却开始思索起“一辈子”这字眼。

“吴世勋，”他说，“我们早就平等了，从我明白我也爱上你的那一天起，我们就是平等的了。”

吴世勋的肩膀轻轻一颤，默默地聆听。

“前天我回看了最爱的一本诗集，突然顿悟了一个道理。其实和你在一起之前，我一直都很迷茫，我们的相处，我们的感情，好像永远都是在见不得光的环境，无边无际的黑暗，我从来不敢在光天化日下对你说出心里面的那些想法，也不敢勇敢地直视你的目光。可是你看，我现在能轻松地做到，在一起那么久之后我终于做到了，同时我也明白了。”

鹿晗浅浅地漏出一声笑，“明白：除了黑暗之路，人不可能到达黎明。”

“我注定要和你一起，拉拉扯扯地，跌跌撞撞地，走过暗无天日的时光，也许这黑暗的隧道会长到难以忍受，但我们相互扶持着走过去了，于是你看，天亮了。”

天边刺出的阳光耀眼夺目，鹿晗微微低头躲避，鼻尖触在吴世勋的右边肩膀。

他这么感慨万千地说了一席话，吴世勋倒煞风景，迟迟不搭话。鹿晗等了一会儿，忍无可忍，去扳对方的脸，才发现吴世勋没出息地咬着下唇在憋眼泪。

鹿晗鼻子皱起，万分嫌弃地看着他，那装作厌恶的表情没过多久却绷不住，化成了柔柔的微笑。他靠过去，吻了吴世勋的眼皮，声音很低。

“哭什么，以后还有几十年，要靠你多多指教了。”

# 19

两小时后吴世勋与项前进重新回到山脚下那个上岛的巴士站，打算打道回府。飘落的雨丝已经逐渐转停，只是扑面而来的风中仍然参杂着水汽，海水的味道比平时的任何时候都要更浓烈一些。

这样的阴天意外地让人通体舒畅。

吴世勋仍旧揽着项前进的肩膀，另一只空下的手拎着长柄伞的伞把，看上去十足有派头。

其实他费不着再把我护在怀里，少年心想，因为分明没再撑伞了。

可是却能够清楚地在步伐移动的过程中感受到他与吴世勋肌肤的接触，透过他们薄薄的衣裳，吴世勋的体温鲜明得与众不同。在之前的几个小时内，两个人也是这么挨着的，可是项前进也没有在意。这会儿他的心里突然冒出来了些什么古怪的念头，这念头促使他将与吴世勋的触碰从身体上的各个角落仔仔细细地筛选了出来，并且使他们具有了羞涩的意义。

他明知应当躲避，但越这么想，越无法让自己离开吴世勋的包围圈。

有这莫名燥热的情绪，已经不是一两天了。这让他的心底无端端地燃起一把火，被风吹得更旺，外在的冷意和内心的渴望在他单薄的身躯上成两极相互对抗，他的眼眶周围被熊熊烈火灼得泛起红色。

他的步频逐渐乱了，与吴世勋不在一个拍子上，于是对方侧过头来，关切地询问他的状况。

“怎么？不舒服吗？”

少年摇头。

“那是没玩够吗？”他笑道。

出岛的公车在这时来了。

门在他们的眼前打开，背着包端着相机的游客鱼贯而下，站牌下的很快挤满了人，又各自轰地散开去欣赏各式各样的风景，司机下了车站在门边，手里拿着一个茶壶，大口地喝，没有熄灭的引擎发出阵阵轰鸣。

项前进在这样嘈杂的环境里，兀自瞪着那双发红的眼睛，直勾勾地看着吴世勋笑意融融的脸孔。

他突然想要拥抱那张笑脸，把它永远嵌入自己的回忆。

少年从前不是很懂那些歌词之中关于独占的欲求，也听不懂那些激烈的鼓点下潜藏的野望，他从前没有灵魂，是一个孤独患者。可是这个男人在一片虚无之中准确地抓住了自己的手，项前进才发现自己一直以来原来是那么希望他人的拯救。

他就像是这座孤独的小岛，如果没有第一个架起桥梁的人，便无人问津，即使岛上有美景又如何，与世隔离的岛屿永远无人知晓。

如果没有吴世勋？他不愿去思考这即将发生的结局，他需要这只手，他很自私，再也不想放开。

为此，二十岁的少年简直可以付出所有。好吧，这个年纪，他除了自己，一无所有，所以最好是，抛开现实、世俗、金钱、家世、生离、死别——那些都不是轻狂的少年会在乎的事——他要把内心的全部都挖掘出来给他，来换取这个人永远留在他的世界里。

少年的冲动与不通世故，决定他一旦喜欢便像火一样势头燎原。

告诉他！他对自己说。项前进，说出来，管它的结局呢，至少你能问心无愧地解脱……

“快上车吧，一会儿该开了。”

吴世勋松开搭在他肩上的手，要向车上跨，手腕忽地被用力攥住，骨头都能感受到一阵明显的疼痛。

少年的心河涨得高高，心火烧得极旺，而吴世勋毫不知情，抑或是装做不知，只是温和回视。项前进对上他淡如水的目光，擂鼓一般的心跳蓦地，停了半秒。

可，吴世勋真的需要吗，真的会高兴吗？

他压在喉头那一句话，随着这刹那之间的优柔寡断而重重落回肚里——

“那么，带我去兜风发泄好吗？”

少年的眼耳鼻无一不是通红的颜色，吴世勋不料只是如此普通的一句请求，有点意外，又觉得在情理之中，于是他趁着司机关门之前把人拽上车塞进座位，揉了揉他的额发，“服了你了。”

项前进自暴自弃地继续贴着吴世勋而坐，手在身侧紧紧握成拳头，极力压抑着什么。

车缓缓掉头，原路返回，三百米长的大桥不过多久便走到了头。

吴世勋进了院门，熟门熟路地拉着项前进绕到后院的小车库，看到完好地被罩着布停在那儿的小摩托，才不无惊讶地松了口气。

“噢，阿洺没丢了它，真是谢天谢地。”

“什么？”

吴世勋笑笑，掀开罩子的时候翻起了一阵漫天的灰，呛得二人都退后了一步。他上前蹲下检查了一番，拍了拍皮座椅，得意地说，“加点油应该能开，虽然是架老坦克了。”

他意气风发地转过头来望向少年，面颊上透露出的年轻光彩让项前进微微红了脸，不自在地扭开了头。

“话别说得太满。”

“放心，能开能开！”

“……那就好。”

吴世勋拿了架子上的抹布，去弄了盆清水，开心地哼着歌绕着车擦拭起来。项前进拿着钱包去加油站买了筒油，油缸加到半满，吴世勋上车打火，摩托顺利启动。

两个人不约而同地小小欢呼了一声，项前进满腹的急躁也在此过程中被稍稍缓和，“晚上出发！”

“嗯，晚上。”吴世勋笑道。

“老坦克”的引擎欢快地转动着。

晚上八时半，天色全黑，K县过了每日的下班高峰，临海的大路上隔几分钟才会开过一部小汽车。

吴世勋便带着他大大方方地开在两根车道的中央，前后无车的时候，还会恶作剧地跑出一个S型。

项前进戴着头盔，吴世勋为他把系带绑得很紧，弄得他下巴这儿硬生生凹进去一道，他起先只是故作清高地抓着吴世勋套在背心外的衬衣角，而随着车主速度的加快，毫不客气地抱上了对方的腰。

吴世勋的腰细得可怕，他的小臂甚至能感觉到对方的骨骼。项前进在后座兀自扭扭捏捏，他明明把头盔的挡风板放了下来，却还是能自以为是地嗅到吴世勋身上传来的奶香味，他怀疑吴世勋偷偷用了他搁在厕所盥洗台边的那瓶香水，那中调就是一股如牛奶味痱子粉的清香。

他张着嘴，呼出的热气扑在眼前的面罩上，化开了一小片雾。一个人纠结着要不要就着环抱的姿势把头依到对方微微弯起的背脊上，那可能会很舒服的样子。

这么挣扎着的过程中，原本抱得紧紧的手臂也向后撤了一撤，吴世勋察觉到这变化，腾了一只手猛地拉住他的手腕，“给我抱紧了！”

老天——Jesus——

项前进闭了闭眼，正打算不顾一切地整个人趴上他的背，惯性倒先把他往前推了一把——吴世勋忽然急剧加快了速度。

头盔外的不远处传来“当——当——”的声响，在他们的正前方，地面电车即将经行，匝道隔离栏行将落下。“项前进，低头！”这么吼着的当口，两人同时条件反射地压低身体，吴世勋带着车飞快地从落了一半的杆下掠过，飞驰过不算太宽的铁路，从另一边的隔离栏下疾速滑出。在他们通过后的仅仅一两秒，列车踩过铁轨，在他们身后发出碾压路面的巨大声响，吴世勋的油门发出“轰——”的一声，他们已经将那刺激远远甩在了身后。

项前进回过头去望了眼逐渐远离的铁路和列车，回过神来的时候已经不受控制地大喊出声，“太酷炫了吧吴世勋！”因着这从未对他展露的吴世勋的“另一面”，项前进这一刻极度怀疑与对方的相处只是自己的错觉一场，当然，与此同时对方也在这么怀疑着他。即便如此，他还是用头盔使劲蹭了蹭吴世勋的背，无论是害羞或是害怕，都在那飞跃铁路的短短一瞬灰飞烟灭，他简直爱上这个男人——就算他有危险，他有刺激。

吴世勋也隔着头盔放肆大笑，“太多年没骑摩托了，还好技术没有退化太多，这么敢玩儿的老头你见过吗？哈哈！”

“和我在一起你会越来越年轻的！”项前进大声说道，他摇摇晃晃地站起来，搭着吴世勋的肩膀，对着笔直延伸的道路呐喊。

“啊——”

吴世勋稍稍放缓了速度，虽是如此，路旁高大的街灯还是无法挽留住他们疾驰的步伐。海边特有的夜风迎面扑打着他们，吴世勋敞开的衣襟飘在两侧，雪白雪白的布料飞得高高的，领角偶尔会擦过项前进的手。少年单手解了头盔的带子，掀开了面罩，甩开了一切恼人的束缚，让海风灌进他的口鼻。他抬头望着那一轮明月，想到某部老到不能更老的电影里，男主角就是在一个晴好无云的月夜，骑车飞上了天空。

吴世勋带他飞向了自由。

数小时之前，项前进是一个渺小的旅人，从孤岛重新回到宽广的陆上，恋恋不能忘却的是崖边的那急风骤雨。而现在他同样是天地间被遗忘的路人，却因为护在身前为他开拓前路的吴世勋，而徒增了数百倍的底气，只要这个男人在，他就不会再因世界之大而手足无措，好像真的可以做到像他的名字那样，向前进。

“吴世勋——”

他的声音因为风而有些走形，他抓着那人的肩膀，把声音抛去望不到头的前路，像将石子弹进一片漆黑的洞穴。项前进不知道等着他的会是什么答案，这路是通还是堵。但是他就是想这么做，莽莽撞撞地这么做。

吴世勋踩了刹车，摩托滑出一个半圆，稳稳地停住，项前进身体前倾，扑住他的脖子，顺势坐回了座椅上。

对方摘下头盔，回身看着他。

“吴世勋，你敢不敢和我做个交易。”

“什么？”

“你让我做什么，我都答应，但是同样的，作为交换，你也要答应我一个条件。”

吴世勋挑了挑眉，“好啊，我倒是一直有个心愿。”

“你说说看？”

“嗯……我想听你唱一首歌给我听，不一定要是你自己写的，我希望你可以摒弃一切外在的包装，花里胡哨的歌词，模棱两可的摇滚旋律，只是把想对我说的情绪全部放进歌里，得是饱含真挚的一曲。”

项前进拍着胸脯答应，吴世勋问，“那你的条件呢？我可以姑且听听看。”

少年也摘下头盔，抱在胸前壮胆，那句话他憋了整整一天，那几个字在他的心里不住地试图往外冲，快要把他的胸膛给顶破了。他迎着吴世勋的目光，眼神里带着一种显而易见的、赤裸裸的倾慕，“我可以喜欢你吗？你可以和我在一起吗？”

吴世勋的表情微微怔忡，但这番僵硬也只持续了极短的时间，如果不是项前进盯着他的脸，就一定会把这细节忽略。

“那当然，不可以。”吴世勋斩钉截铁地回答。

“你！”少年羞红了脸，既是伤心，又咒骂自己的丢脸。“那这交易就做不成了！”

吴世勋叹了口气，“我只是需要一首歌，你要的却是一个身份，这怎么能等价呢你说对吧？算了项前进，我们买卖不成仁义在。”

“谁，谁要跟你有什么仁义……”

“好好好，不要就不要吧，那就不仁不义吧。”

吴世勋用手指梳了梳少年被压塌的头发，重新转过身发动了引擎，掉了个头，以极慢的速度往家的方向开回去。

他能感受到身后压迫而来的浓浓的失落感，明明速度那么慢，项前进也像赌气一样死死地搂着他的腰。两人的头盔一边一个挂在后视镜上，吴世勋无法观察少年的表情，只是那交叉在他身前的手，用了让他快没法呼吸的力道。

少年吸了吸鼻子，在静谧的夜里格外地明显。

“为什么我不可以。”

吴世勋不答。

“为什么我不可以！不可以是因为我太小，因为我不懂事，因为我不争气，之类的敷衍答案。”

“好啊，不敷衍。答案特别简单，只不过是因为你不是鹿晗罢了，可我这么回答，你又要不服气了吧。”

“怎么可能服气！”少年怒气冲天，骂破了音，“他曾经对你的感情那么畏惧，我光是听你说，我就能感觉到！他根本没有我勇敢！我敢爱敢恨，我喜欢你，喜欢你喜欢你，反正就是要这么说出来，就是要拼命争取和你在一块儿，不管明天是个什么结局，天塌了地陷了，还是海啸滚滚世界末日了，我怕的不过就是孤独，可是如果有你的话我就什么都不会怕了！”

“你不懂。”

“我怎么不懂了？你为什么这样固执，他走了！你看清楚现实，但是我喜欢你不一定就会比他喜欢你的程度浅，你不试试怎么知道呢，为什么不肯让别人好好地陪着你对你好呢？你傻了吗？”

吴世勋把车靠边停下。项前进趴在他背上，以狠命拥抱的形式来禁止吴世勋回头探察他一脸狼狈的泪水。

吴世勋像是忍无可忍一般，重重吐了口气，“你以为我不想？”

少年的抽噎顿住。

“你以为我不想让你陪着我？你的外在跟鹿晗一模一样，是真的找不出一个不一样的地方。我看着你那张脸，像在一个被反锁的房间里对着一个快要爆炸的定时炸弹一样，怕啊。我每时每刻都得克制自己，不能去亲你抱你，也最好别成天拉着你不松开。鹿晗离开我了，对啊，我不能更清楚了。但，就算是做一场梦也好，如果我不来这里，不来见你，我就真的再也见不到他的音容笑貌，连影子都抓不到。可是我到底是明白的，你再像，也不是鹿晗，既然不是，就什么都不可以。”他垂下头，呼吸发烫，抓着车把的双手轻轻颤抖，“这几乎是我唯一的坚持了。爱的是他这个人，都已经爱了一辈子了，当然没人能替代得来。”

“你真的好失败，”项前进哽咽着说，“我也真的好失败。”

吴世勋颤巍巍地重新发动车子。

“以后遇到一个真正将‘项前进’作为‘项前进’来爱的人，不是更好吗？你心高气傲的，难道甘心当一个替身？”

少年贴着他的背摇头。

“那不就好了。尽管以后你偶尔想起我这么个人，总会有点儿得不到的遗憾，但是当你收获了圆满的爱情带来的成就感的时候，我就变得再也不重要了。”

他们停在了之前的那个匝道口，等列车开过，杆子升起，才慢悠悠地驶了过去，项前进过了好一会儿，才闷闷地“嗯”了一声。刚这么应完，吴世勋就又把车靠边儿了。

这回他放下了脚架，撑住了车身，他下了车，项前进以为他要说些重要的事，赶忙也跟着跳了下来，却不料，只是被回过身的吴世勋一把抓住了肩膀。

然后，对方几乎连脚软的工夫也没有，直直地往自己的身上栽了过来。

随着少年急促的呼喊，吴世勋两眼发黑地向前倒去，那一刻，其实他只是特别无奈地想着——

啊，这不行啊，还没来得及和项前进道别呢。

# 20

吴世勋今天上午被转去了护士站边的那间重症监护病房，门口的患者姓名牌边被插上了一张红色的卡片。

父亲在化疗时因疼痛而陷入昏迷又是整整两天的时间，昨晚半夜甚至经历了一次惊险的抢救，护士一度将病危通知单拿到了吴洺的眼前，全靠妻子握着他的手，他才勉强镇定地接了下来。

那些从父亲身体中迅速流出的生命力，大有一去不回的势头。

吴洺瘫在病房对面的长椅上，头倚着墙壁，身着无菌消毒衣的护士围着病床，忙着在父亲身上插各式各样粗细不一的管子。垂危的父亲陷在雪白的被单里沉睡，此情此景实在是过于眼熟，让吴洺的内心坠入深深的惘然。

该早些发现的。

那样就不会眼睁睁看见检查单的末尾出现“晚期”的字眼，陷进无论如何也束手无策的境地。是什么时候开始，曾经背脊宽阔、顶天立地的父亲，开始慢慢变得苍老，甚至如玻璃品一般脆弱易折。

也许是从鹿爸撒手人寰的那天开始吧。按照传统的说法，人需老来有伴。是因为有个人陪你走，你才能在这个世界上与他相互扯着拼尽全力地往下活，彼此是彼此的依靠，彼此也是彼此的盼头，只要对方还活着，就要照看着他，就要爱护着他，有了这样放不下的“惦记”，才能走得远。老人到了这样的岁数，不过就是撑着那么一个念头一口气，一旦“伴”走了，人就会一下子泄下气来，得过且过。

鹿晗走之后，也许是出于对父亲的不放心，他再不让吴世勋回K县那座空落落的别墅里去了，而是让吴世勋与他一起住在城里的大公寓，每日与他和妻子一起生活，下班后家里多了些人气，老人也不会过分寂寞。

可还是眼见他一天比一天瘦了下去，食欲不如从前那么好，说话时的底气也不似以前那样足了。有时晚饭过后，他扶吴世勋去小区散步，试图多和父亲说说话，吴世勋却像心不在焉一样，经常不知望着哪儿出神，没走几步，脚下就没了力气。

直到父亲确诊了癌症末期的这个冬末，心情沉重的他载着老父亲，从公寓去医院报到。吴世勋躺在副驾驶，盯着窗外的风景一语不发，车开到一半，他忽然间喃喃地说，“真想回我们的老房子去啊。”他才明白，鹿爸走了快三年，吴世勋嘴上不说，心里从来没有习惯过。

真想回去啊。回到那过去，他、鹿晗、吴世勋，三人的生活。而那像奇迹一样的幸福，从三角形塌去一个角的那一天开始，变得如梦幻那般不可追寻。

市中心没有花园，没有一片湛蓝的海，白天的时间复式公寓里没有别人，晚上躺下之后右手边没有鹿晗。他的老父亲死死压抑住了所有的思念，不让它们轻易崩盘，但是每当他站在落地窗边远眺风景，怎么望也望不到曾经熟悉的海岸线时，他兴许，都会感到落寞。

他从没能习惯这样的孤独，从两个人，到永远失去一个人的孤独。

吴洺的鼻子蓦地酸了。

18岁那年他考大学，两位父亲置金购了K县的那一套房子，高考完的第二天，旁人忙着在天南地北通宵玩乐，他回到家里，拖着行李箱抱着打包盒，一家三口浩浩荡荡地踏上了搬家的路。

吴洺第一次去到那一所宅子，便发自内心地爱上那里。院子里有鹿晗排列整齐的一片盆栽，车库里停着吴世勋的黑色轿车，边上的那一辆摩托是赠给吴洺的礼物。二楼阳台朝海的两间卧室，大的那间是两位父亲的，小的那间是他的。他在那里度过了最为自由的四年大学时光，K县离市中心的校区路程并不远，其实只需要坐一个半小时的电车，他几乎是每天走读的状态，天气凉快的时候，晚上总溜去海边，玩得不亦乐乎。

第一天搬进去傍晚，约是四点左右，他们三人早早地去了那儿有名的一家海鲜店吃晚餐，饱食之后，三个人一起散步消食回他们的新居。

一路上吴洺踩着他们的影子，跟在两人身后，虽然迎面走来的人不少，吴世勋还是大大方方地拉住鹿晗的手，扣成十指紧扣的模样，心情很好地哼着歌。

鹿晗挣扎了两下，没能挣开，“干嘛呢，路上有人。”

“要过马路了，我怕你走丢了。”吴世勋紧了紧指尖，绿灯亮了，他们小步小步地往街对面走。

“哪儿会走丢啊，一把年纪了也不嫌丢人。”

吴世勋倒也不在意，反正死活不肯松开。这时三人路过了一所初中，刚好是放学的时间，开了校门之后一群穿着制服的调皮孩子鱼贯而出，鹿晗看着迎面而来的人流，更加害羞，试图挣脱。

“别躲啊鹿晗，这么多人，一会儿真要被冲散了。”

这么说着，吴世勋干脆恶作剧似地，拉起他们扣在一起的手，对着迎面走来的小孩晃了晃，嘴上还说着，“干脆让这些小孩儿看看，看看我们手牵手了。”

吴洺在身后扑哧笑出声来，鹿晗回过头找到他，他对着吴洺摇了摇头，额上的皱纹随着皱眉的动作而更加明显，他像是要说，“嗳，真是受不了你世勋爸爸了。”但嘴角勾起的分明是宠溺的笑意。

如果可以吴洺真想永远留在那时候，心智已然成熟，生活没有压力，父亲都还健在，家庭平安喜乐，并一直一直是他避风的港湾。

然而岁月既在流逝，就注定有所失去。千年，万年，只此一事亘古不变。

# 21

吴世勋睁开眼睛的时候是黎明前最暗那一会儿，周围的漆黑使他一时之间无法分辨自己的所在。

头顶是白色的天花板，医院的惯常装潢。他费力地眨了眨眼，找回了一些身上的力气，才偏头去打量四周，不一会儿，他就看见了床不远处的项前进。

少年垂着头，没有睡着，枯坐在这一片静寂里，原谅我，他的状态只能用枯坐一词来形容。

“我竟然没回去……”

“你醒了。”少年没有抬头，把玩着指尖，这动作泄露出了他的不安，但比起吴世勋第一次凭空消失在他眼前的情形，他的表现相对淡定了不少。

“我晕过去了？”

“嗯，可是医生说查不出任何问题，所以注射了一些营养液。现在只能靠你自己向我解释了。”

“那应该无大碍。”

“吴世勋，”少年低低地喊了一声，“我是真的担心你！”

他抬起头看着吴世勋，眼中一片混沌的雾气。吴世勋想到数小时之前的那些事，心里终究是软了，再开口的时候，语气故作轻快。“哎，我在现实中，是命不久矣啦。”

“你病了？”

“是呀，别看我这个样子，其实我衰老又枯瘦，还疾病缠身，差不多是该去了。”

项前进的眼中涌起泪花，他站起来，捏着拳头，大声说，“骗子！”

吴世勋掀开被子，下了床，轻轻地解开项前进握得紧紧的手指，“都说了不会骗你的。”

嗳，因为早都没有撒谎的力气了呀。

“回这里的决定做得十分仓促，因为我那时候，满脑子都是事不宜迟四个字。

这可能是我第一次体会到这四个字带来的实感，因为我的生命正在‘倒计时’。如果有一天你也感受了这样的压抑，那么你也会像我一样，突破、发现一个不同的自我，这种认知让我在有限的时间里，变得与众不同。

你看，我来了，但并不能告诉你我停留的明确期限，那期限可能在下一秒就抵达面前。随之而来的不是其他，而是永不能再感知这世界的一切。失败或成功，温暖与冰冷，都与我无关了。

直面这样的境遇和不安，任何决定都显得勇敢，因为在回去那里，面对死亡之前，我必须拼尽全力。”

他凝视着手心里项前进的手，下意识地划着那道长长的生命线。

“谢谢你。遇见你，我真的很高兴。虽然只有短短数日，但我能感觉到的，我改变了很多。”

项前进咬着唇，终于下定了决心，反手握住了他的手。

“其实，我一直有一件事没有告诉你。”

“嗯？”

“第一次，你在我面前消失之后，我怕得不行，一面确定了你的虚幻性，一面又试图寻找你在我生活里留下的痕迹……我把家里翻了个遍，结果在你房间，找到了一本影集。”

“噢，那可能是忘了收拾走的，我搬去那儿之后，热衷拍照，拍了许许多多来着。”

项前进本想解释，最后还是作罢。“回家看了就知道……”

那本影集现在被交到吴世勋的手里。册子是A4大小，十分不起眼的设计，一页能放四张相片，但是白色的硬质封皮已经几乎完全发黄，可见有了一点历史。

这不是吴世勋的东西，但从另一种意义上来说，又可以成为吴世勋的东西。

因为这相册里的几十张相片，每一张都是他。

十六岁刘海遮住眼，憨憨傻傻地笑；十八岁出道，冷峻的表情和稚嫩的眉眼；二十岁后逐年凌厉的气场，彻底长成的高大身材；三十岁剃了平头，对着送他入伍的粉丝敬礼；三十二岁来不及换下军装，提着行李跑出军营大门，皮肤被晒黑了一圈；四十岁沉睡的侧脸上有了无法遮掩的皱纹；五十多岁送吴洺去大学报到；六十岁对着院子里的花摆弄着相机；七十岁佝偻着背在海边看日落……

大部分都是偷拍的角度，但却年复一年，一张不落，军营中度过的那一年，相册的主人甚至剪下了记者去营中采访时拍到的新闻图，来填上空缺。

他知道，他就知道，这绝对是鹿晗干的好事。

翻过中间没有放进照片的空白页，在几乎被人遗忘忽略的相册的最后，有一张不属于吴世勋的照片。

相片上的鹿晗坐在医院的病床上，手上还吊着针，呼吸罩却被拿下放在了一旁。他雪白的头发梳得一丝不苟，尽可能坐直了身体，显出神采奕奕的样子。他瞪着眼睛，嘴角抿起，用力地上扬，就像他年轻时拍照惯用的微笑表情，上天恩赐给他几十年都不会褪色的纯真笑颜，只是面颊上多了风霜刻下的印记。

吴世勋将相片从夹层中抽出，轻轻捧在手里端详，看着看着，因眼眶的酸胀而眯起了眼睛。他这才发现，没有鹿晗的三年，对他而言是度日如年。他们的回忆久到像上辈子的事，而鹿晗的这个笑脸，此刻看在眼里，熟悉到刻骨，又陌生得可怕。

他将照片按在心口，蹲坐到地上，闭着眼睛使劲地去回想脑海里鹿晗的容颜，而除了这照片带给他的印象外，其他都只是一个极为模糊的影子，脸的周围打着强光，根本刻画不出完整的五官。

“原来你是这样笑的……我险些都要忘了……天呐，我不敢相信，我竟然会差点忘了你笑的样子……”

他喃喃地重复着，正想将照片好好地插回相册里去，突然发现那背后有一行模糊的字迹。手上的动作顿了顿，轻轻翻过来，只看了一眼，便再也无法遏制地爆发出痛苦的哭声。

他以为失去鹿晗后这辈子都不会再流几滴泪，而眼前的地面却像下了雨一样，逐渐被泪水打湿，染深了颜色。

鹿晗最后留给他不长不短的两句话。

——因为有你，我一直都很快乐。记得这个“笑”，然后忘了“我”。

相片背后的字完全是歪歪扭扭走了形的样子，墨渍也有一点晕开。吴世勋这才记起，鹿晗走的那天他是如何浑浑噩噩接过护士递给他的衣物和这本册子，又是如何被抽走灵魂一般回到这个家，顺手将相册塞进了床头柜里，而那之后，他离开了，吴洺也就完全不知情地，没能将它带回自己的身边。

一句救赎，迟了近三年。

项前进蹲在他身边，搂着他的肩膀轻轻拍着，却赶不走吴世勋的酸涩。

吴世勋轻声的呢喃，一句又一句。

“我的鹿晗呐，让我可怎么办……”

“偷拍的照片里，从来没有他的身影。珍藏些和我的合照不好吗？”

“当初还骗自己说不喜欢我，不喜欢，何必悄悄留我的照片，不喜欢，干嘛要藏在角落里看我。为什么我们要两情相悦地拖上好多年，才磕磕绊绊地走到一起。又幸好，我们还是走到了一起……”

“对于深爱着谁的人来说，最怕的莫过于忘记，他却叫我忘记他，这要我怎么做得到。”

说到最后，话语哽咽，又是一轮的泣不成声。

项前进的脑海里忽然浮现出了一些场景，那是一个与自己长相如出一辙的漂亮男人，他有男子汉的担当，也有数不清的包袱。他遇见吴世勋，迷迷糊糊地被攻陷了城池，因软糯的少年而怦然心动。但是他怎敢，怎敢轻易当一个世间的异类，怎敢轻易拐了一个年下的孩子，让他与自己一起走这条艰难的路？可这个男人又想陪着吴世勋，想看他成长呀，想得整夜整夜睡不着，于是躲在角落里，状似不经意地举起手机，却是对着那个令自己魂牵梦萦的、涉世未深的孩子，迅速地按下快门。

一年年吴世勋的变化，这个男人都看在眼里，收在心里，他不说，却像宝贝一样珍藏。

老人在八十岁阖然逝去，此间六十年，漫长的距离，大半辈子的生命啊，都是与吴世勋走过。所以他甚至在病危之际害怕了，放不下的是这个爱了几十年，在他眼里依旧像个孩子一样的吴世勋。怕他走不出来，怕他孤单，怕他难过。于是撑起病体，悄悄叫来看护他的亲人，拍了这相片。相机背后的那个人一定也是哭了的罢——有谁能舍得！舍得这样漂亮却即将陨落的脸庞——可老人强打着微笑，又托起那只颤抖的手，让他对准了，摄下自己最精神的模样。

那是他能给吴世勋最后的怀想。

世勋呐，对于“鹿晗”，不必念念不忘，你只消记得，记得我与你曾那样快乐。

我们曾经，快乐一生。

# 22

整个白天他们在浪费之中度过。

吴世勋横躺在双人床尾，相册摊在胸口，像是失去灵魂一般侧着头朝向墙壁的方向，望着床头上方那道浅浅的相框印，四四方方不同于周围颜色的一片雪白。

他说想要一个人静一静，于是项前进为他关上房门，不知到哪儿去了。偌大的别墅中显得格外寂静，只能依稀听见海滩上传来的零星欢声笑语。

他如同被人点上穴道一般无法动弹。盯着墙，便仿佛还能看到那个早已被撤走的相框，看见他与鹿晗在墙上定格的框子中微笑。但越是这么幻想着，越觉得像在看别人的故事。

尽管那时那样恐惧与痛苦，然而，那样恸哭一场之后，终究是有什么随着眼泪而释怀了。

我是否会就此遗忘这一切呢，他脑海中不禁浮起这个念头。

夕阳落山后项前进推门而入，眼见吴世勋还保持着他走时的那个姿势，不由得为他的颓然而生起气来。

“起来！起来！”

项前进跨到床边，拿起相册丢到一旁，恨铁不成钢地把吴世勋拽了起来，开始为他扣敞开的衣扣。

“何必如此颓然呢？”他用力将吴世勋的衣服拉齐，蹲下搭着他的肩膀。

“我只是在放空而已，不用过分担忧。”吴世勋有点头晕，讷讷地说。

项前进探头对上他低垂的眼睛，整张脸都写着“我真是放心不下你啊”，他轻轻撇了撇嘴，轻声说，“起来吧，有东西想给你看。”

“别再给我扔个炸弹了好么？”

“不会。”

来酒吧的时间过早，夜场还没开始。

酒保在吧台后擦拭杯子，见项前进进来，对他热情地笑了笑，“YO！”

项前进挥了挥手，那人又说，“都给你说好了，放心吧。”

少年将背来的琴搁在台边，将吴世勋推到正中央的一张桌边坐下。然后他又像初见时那样，要了一大杯啤酒，抓着杯柄蹲在椅子上喝。

“你是偏爱这个姿势吗？”

“不，”少年摇头，“这个姿势比较有安全感。”

“所以，带我来这儿是有什么惊喜要给我？”

“嗯……算是实现你的愿望。”

吴世勋偏头想了想，“噢——我以为我们那个交易失败了呢。”

又补充道，“不过我很期待。”

少年的酒小小呛了一口，赶忙用杯子半遮住脸咳了两声，脸上带着点红，他快速地眨着眼睛，不自在地摸了摸后颈，“等着看吧。”

八时许酒客盈门，酒吧里的位子坐得满满当当。

酒保为项前进搬了一把圆凳放在舞台中央，示意项前进可以随时开始。

少年拍了拍胸脯，顺了顺胸口鼓着的那口气，他上台前回头看了看吴世勋，后者神色自然，对他比了个“Go ahead”的手势。

于是少年抱起调了一下午音的琴上了台。

对好话筒后他看见吴世勋在台下专注的看着他，男人想必也等这一刻等了很久。

于是他深吸一口气，缓缓拨出一串音符，慵懒的前奏流畅自然，那毫不矫揉造作的表演迅速吸引来了台下的视线。

他望着吴世勋，却又害怕眸光过分炽热，因而轻轻闭起眼睛。

这首《普通朋友》，他一定要唱给吴世勋听。

——我猜，你早就想要说明白，我觉得自己好失败，从天堂掉落到深渊，多无奈。

他逐渐投入到歌词之中，一字一句都是心情的写照，不小心拨错的那个音，不去理会就当作一个意外。

在空无一物的视线里，有幻想出的风徐徐地，轻柔地迎面吹来，就像坐在海边对着漆黑的海面歌唱那样，心中有人，心外无物，他在对吴世勋表白，所以除了“表达心意”之外，一切都不重要。

——我愿意改变，重新再来一遍，我无法只是普通朋友，感情已那么深叫我怎么能放手？

他忽地睁开那双明亮的眼睛，在他视野的正中央，吴世勋失了神，手轻轻地打着拍子，眼神聚焦在他的身上。

他有一点哽咽。

——但你说I only want to be your friend，做个朋友，我在你心中只是just a friend，不是情人。我感激你对我这样地坦白，但我给你的爱暂时收不回来。So I……

他停了下来，手指轻轻拨弄，划出袅袅余音。

环视台下眼熟或陌生的面孔，他们都端着酒杯朝这里看来，一束白光照在他的头顶。上一次上台还是初遇吴世勋的那一天，他被评委无情叫停，满腔愤怒又满心自卑，而短短数日境遇却变得如此不同，他为了这个男人在台上歌唱。

项前进抓起话筒，平复了涌上喉咙的酸意，缓缓开口。

“最近认识了一个很重要的朋友，他说想听我唱一首最质朴的歌，只要有感情就可以。如果换作是以前的我，大概会假装嗤之以鼻，说‘光有感情怎么够’，实则心下茫然，因为我根本不懂应当如何将感情唱入歌中……直到今天，我才明白了。唱了那么多年的歌，真正把自己唱动了。”

他稚气的眼中又闪起深情的泪花，少年的单纯毫无保留。

“我舍不得他，可是……”项前进深深地吸上一口气，展了一个清澈的高音，不完美，险些破音，“But I，永远只能be……your friend……”

台下有一刹那的寂静，少年默默放开话筒低下头。就在那时，忽然有一记响亮的掌声，从酒吧的中央响起，旋即，愈来愈多的人放下他们的杯盏，用力地鼓起掌来，雷动的掌声在酒吧中回荡，有与他年纪相仿的年轻人吹起了口哨，从座位上站起来喝彩。

项前进难以置信地抬起头，一抬头，便看见吴世勋站在中心的位置，用力地鼓着掌，紧紧绷着的表情在对上少年的眼睛时散落一地，吴世勋大声喊，“项前进，自信些！”

于是观众席中“再来一首”的欢呼此起彼伏。

这是一次失败的表白，却是他人生之中第一次堪称“圆满”的表演，听者为真情所动，真心地为他的歌声所折服。

“恭喜你，你终会得到赏识。”吴世勋又道。

少年愣愣地站起身，吉他歪歪斜斜地靠在椅子边，他耳边的嘈杂逐渐远去，只剩下心脏在胸腔中用力跳动的声音。

他克制不住双脚的动作，三两步跳下了舞台。

吴世勋身上究竟有怎样的磁场？会让他目不斜视地被直直吸引。

直到扑进对方怀中。

吴世勋浑身一颤，也暖暖地回抱了他，“谢谢你。”

“我希望你能放下，我希望你能快乐。”

“我并没有不快乐，真的。”

项前进抬头看他，吴世勋摸着他的头发，“你有没有听过一句话，结局如何取决于你让故事在哪儿停止。我想，我的故事，我们的故事，都快说完了。”

# 23

鹿晗的老慢支患了大约五年左右，平时时常吃药，除了每年冬天以外也是鲜少发作，就是不能跑跳了，走远路经常喘不上气。

他对这个病症多有不满，因为那让他感觉自己失去了他最爱的“活力”。

出事也是在冬天，年前。人常说年关难过，老人熬过了冬天，就又能接着捱一年。

鹿晗肺中一直存在的肺泡破了，定时炸弹终于一个不小心爆炸了，快要八十岁的老人，直接就被救护车送进了医院，手术室的灯熄灭前吴世勋一直捂着脸坐在夜半空无一人的走廊上，在吴洺赶到之前，整个人傻得一句话也说不出。

两个小时之后鹿晗被推了出来，他扑过去，鹿晗脸上的氧气罩下正一吞一吐地浮着一小片雾气，他才跪在推车边长长地舒了口气。但也就是从那天开始，他无时无刻不活在“即将失去鹿晗”的恐惧状态里。

鹿晗的状况并不算好，肺里的气虽然暂且排了出去，而老人的心肺功能却每况愈下，他再也回不去他们的大房子里了。

对此，醒来后的他又语气虚弱地表达了不满，他说，“走得急，也没有对家里的盆栽们好好道别”，说话的时候气若游丝，吴世勋真恨不得将他揉在怀里狠狠地抱。

“谁让你用这种消极的语气说话了？鹿晗我跟你说，你肯定会回去的，我会亲自接你回去。”

病床上的人没有说话，只是轻轻地勾着嘴角点头。

鹿晗住在医院里的短暂时光中，大家都管他叫“天使”，年轻的时候，那帮小粉丝们就成天这么喊他，时隔几十年，他的温暖宝刀未老。

一个多月里，状态好的时候，他会在病号服外套一件米白色毛衣，坐在病床上安安静静看书，身后小心地垫着两个枕头。他不拒绝医生的任何要求，同时还会为医生分忧，常在查房时挂着微笑，眨着大眼，主动对医护人员送去关怀。

这是他这个滥好人改不掉的习惯，时时刻刻地要对任何人好。

这天吴世勋刚踏进病房，后脚便跟进来一个与他们年龄相仿的老妇人，两人好奇地回过头看着她，这一回头，便让她惊得捂着嘴退后了一步，眼眶顷刻间湿润了。

“真的是你们……我只是，在走廊上看到了，觉得好眼熟。”

她哽咽着退后，摇了摇头，疾步走出病房，两人正摸不着头脑呢，她便捧着在楼下买的鲜花与果篮又进来了。

一问方知，“年少轻狂的时候，也曾是你们的粉丝啊。”

她眼角边的皱纹褶子里还挂着一些未拭净的泪水，不想有一日重逢昔日偶像，竟是如此的光景。

“我那时候，别提多喜欢鹿晗了。”

鹿晗赶忙撑起身子，对她轻轻鞠了躬，被她托着手臂拦了下来。

“哥哥一点儿也没有老。”

“哪儿能啊，身体也不好了……”

“哥哥的病……严重吗？”

“不打紧，”鹿晗笑着摇头，吴世勋心里紧了紧，这还叫不打紧呢？

“嗯，我孙媳妇刚生，也在住院部躺着呢，我在走廊上看见世勋哥哥，就好奇跟了过来。”

“恭喜恭喜。”

老妇人退后一步，抓着床尾的栏杆，犹豫了一会儿，才问，“哥哥你，你和世勋哥哥，你们……”

这问题一出，三人同时沉默了，吴世勋抿了抿嘴，刚打算瞒过去，就听鹿晗轻轻地“嗯”了一声。

“对，我和世勋，我们，反正好几十年了吧。”

于是女人的脸上流出了一丝惆怅，旋即又被更深的动容所掩盖。

“想不到啊……真的是，想不到啊。”她的眼角又滑下泪来，“实话说，我那时候，是哥哥和别的成员的CP饭来着，一看见你和吴世勋互动，我就来气。”

鹿晗噗地笑开，这让他忍不住咳嗽了两声。手臂捅了捅紧紧皱起眉头的吴世勋，鹿晗温柔地说，“可我是真的爱他的。”

“我没有责怪的意思。真的，哥哥，我衷心祝福你们。真的。”

“谢谢，”鹿晗正色，“十分感谢。”

一直到女人离开很久，他都呆坐在床上不说话。

那天晚上吴世勋打了水为他擦身，鹿晗背对着他，轻声说，“我突然间觉得自己真是没用。”

“又胡思乱想什么呢。”

他替鹿晗整理好衣服，绕到鹿晗的正面，对方正眯着眼睛无精打采地看着他。

“现在还这样无法自理，靠你照顾，你累吗？”

“应该的。”吴世勋把他的头按上肩膀，突然没头没脑地说，“今天的那个粉丝……真好。”

“嗯。”鹿晗慢慢回抱了他。

他知道鹿晗在怅惘些什么。

这辈子鹿晗从没有对他们的孩子吴洺外的任何人大方出柜过，两人小心翼翼地隐瞒，在五十岁后陆续送走家中的长辈。

鹿晗的父亲去世前，抓着他的手说，“怕你会孤单啊。”

这让他歉疚，葬礼后几乎想要对年迈的母亲坦诚，但是怕母亲接受不了刺激，他又犹豫着放弃了。

却是鹿母看出了端倪。犹记得她临终前，吴世勋陪着鹿晗一起回到北京去，母亲见他带着从前的队友过来，脸上丝毫没有讶异之色，弥留之际反而欣慰地笑了。

“妈都知道了，世勋是个好孩子呀……晗晗，你要记得，你好就好。”

鹿晗拉着吴世勋，久久地跪在病床前泪流满面。

也许是一度痛恨自己在关于吴世勋的问题上总会思前想后、顾虑良多，走到今天他再也没什么怯懦，能对陌生人大方坦白。

他不知道，吴世勋早懂了他，根本不再去在意。

他也不知道，吴世勋曾在心里对鹿母发誓，此生不会令鹿晗孤单。

所以哪怕差一秒也不行，一定要陪鹿晗走到人生的尽头。

他雪花般轻柔地吻了鹿晗的额头，将他放平在床上，为他掖好被角。

“我会为你炖鸡汤，如果不想辜负我，你得好起来。”

“好。”

# 24

病情的急转直下却发生在两天后。

吴洺从公司赶到病房的时候，吴世勋已经在那儿了。

他急匆匆地冲进屋里，平静的空气被他的介入搅起了一丝波澜。

“喘口气吧。”吴世勋的口气捉摸不透。

“阿洺，你惧怕死亡吗？”

“不怕。”

吴世勋年迈的脸上浮出一丝赞许。“我也不怕，也许是我年纪大了。”

他托起鹿晗吊着点滴的手，不断按摩着浮肿的皮肤，尽管他无法感知鹿晗此时的难受，但是他每揉一下，内心就似乎有一根小小的刺，在轻轻地扎。不知是因为疼痛，还是因为爱人柔情的呼唤，鹿晗在昏睡中竟然睁开了眼睛，他的眼已经没有办法像以前那样精神矍铄地放出光彩，但是依旧清明，一如他的一生。

他半眯着眼睛，瞳孔中模模糊糊映着吴世勋的影子，呼吸机里的空气被深深吸进肺里，却只能艰难地吐出一小口，他已经非常努力在维持一半的清醒。

“阿洺，快来看看你爸爸。”

吴世勋的目光没有从与爱人缠绵的对视中移开，空伸出一只手，对着门口招了招。吴洺缓缓向床边走去，每一步都如灌了铅一般，他的喉口开始泛起一阵阵的酸意，好像要吐，视线变得迷离，他像被谁捏住了鼻梁一般，讷讷地张着口，吸进的冰冷空气刺痛着口腔。他挨着吴世勋，把手叠上了他们交握的双手，鹿晗动了动眼珠，朝他的方向看过来，眉宇间还是不变的温柔。

他在那瞬间明白，这个对他有养育之恩的男人，只能陪伴他走到这里了，无论他有多么不舍，都不能任性地强迫他的停留，这已非他可以选择。这是他第一次直面最亲近的人的死亡，这感觉可怕极了。他并不怕死，却害怕鹿晗的离开。

“爸……”他的音节噎在舌尖，眼泪将落未落，吴世勋并没有转过头，却悄悄扯了扯他的袖子，“别哭。不是说好了不惧怕死亡吗。”

“不，是我真的……我以为我们三个，就是……就能永远呆在一起，反正，至少，也不是这么快……”

“你错了，”吴世勋淡然道，“去把眼泪擦掉再来，不要让鹿晗看见你这个样子。你忘了他教过你，男人不要哭。”

吴洺猛地扭过头，死死咬着嘴唇，胡乱抹掉了一把眼泪，他颤抖得厉害，打算出病房去冷静一下，走到门口的时候，吴世勋复又在身后开口。

“我无法再贪心地挽留他，因为，他已经在我的身边……够久了。”

“尽管我比谁都希望，他能够在有生之年，永永远远地，陪着我。”

吴洺一下子转回过身子，阳光从鹿晗头顶的窗子里洒进来，吴世勋坐着，这会儿正轻轻地用手指梳着鹿晗的一头白发，他的表情无限缱绻，像是透过冰封的几十年光阴，看见与他相遇之初，最为朴实生动的爱人。吴洺一个箭步，扑在了雪白的病床边，握紧了鹿晗无力的手。

病床上的老人不知是提起了几分的力气，才让自己勾起了一个足够明显的笑容，他的视线从他一手抚育的孩子身上移开，最后一次聚焦到与他相伴几乎整个人生的爱人身上。只这一眼，他希望能再用力一些。

“放心吧，哪儿能真的怪你食言啊。你啊，总要硬撑，累了就歇一歇，好好睡吧。”吴世勋拍了拍他的华发，尽管双鬓已白，发丝仍然柔软，如堆积起来的初雪那般。

鹿晗的目光久久不愿从他的眼瞳之间离开，而随着浑身力气的抽离，他的焦点开始逐渐涣散，如同一颗石子投进一汪清潭，吴世勋的倒影逐渐变成一波涟漪，漾过之后，只留一潭死水。

心电图跳过最后一下，走成了一根笔直的直线。

泪水一下子又迷蒙了双眼，吴洺抬头看去，吴世勋摘掉了鹿晗的呼吸机，双肘支在枕边，凑到很近的距离，像是深度近视者在阅读一本字体窄小的古籍，像是虔诚的信徒欲去亲吻十字架，像是母亲抱过初访世界的婴儿，他细细端详着刚刚离开人世的爱人，眉宇间仅有认真而已。

明明再看下去，再等下去，已经停止呼吸的鹿晗也不会重新睁开眼睛。可时间宛如静止，连尘埃都不忍落上洁白的床单。

他怔怔地，眼见老父亲的唇角抿起，眉毛慢慢地拧到一处，脸上的纹路皱成一道道沟壑，眼角逐渐盛满咸湿浑浊的泪滴——

啪地，落上鹿晗已无生气的脸庞。

下一秒，吴洺放声大哭，像是要将心脏直直呕出胸口，嚎啕的哭泣伴着刺耳的嘀声，回响在狭小的病房里。

鹿晗走了，从此再会未有期。

吴洺不知道，吴世勋与他如出一辙的恐惧。

接到医院打来的电话的时候，他还在吴洺的公寓里为鹿晗炖汤，戴着老花镜看菜谱，再把盐小心翼翼地加进去。

电话响得尖锐，那头是小护士焦急的声音，“鹿晗的家属是吗？来一下吧他快不行了。”

吴世勋摔上电话，一把拧上煤气灶，快出门了才发现没有带钱包，急忙又进门拿。他步履蹒跚，以能达到的最快速度小步小步地奔去小区门口，弓着背拦车，上了车之后，连吸了两三口气，都没能顺利吐出一个字，翻了钱包里主治医生的名片递过去，驾驶员油门一踩，车蹿了出去。

他喘着气，嘲弄自己，都差点忘了，是一个老头了，到了这个年岁，每一回的分别都可能是彼此最后的一面。

晚一秒都怕见不着鹿晗了。

这一回的永不再见，期限实在太久，他根本没有做好准备。

但当他终于到了那病房的门口的时候，心情竟然蓦地平静了下来。鹿晗躺在床上，年迈的病体显得更加瘦小，白色被子拱起小小的一道，他的胸膛起伏着，在拼尽全力呼吸。

不如就好好看他走吧，他忽然那么想。

他长我四岁，疼我，爱我，等我长大，他总是站在前面，看我或快或慢地向他前进，他总是拉住我，把我拉出迷途，把我引向他身边。

这一回放他先一步去浪迹天堂，换我在原地等待如何？让我爱慕他，如同他仍睡在我的枕边，让我缅怀他，放任他还留在我的心间。如有轮回最好，让他当一个稚气的孩子，而换我做他年上的恋人，他实在是倔，倔到让人想用全部的心去宠爱。

我得慢慢来，揣测他的归期，盼望他再来我的面前，那时，我们就携手去看新的风景。

思及此，他才慢慢地推开了病房门。

自那之后，吴世勋便无可奈何地，是的，无可奈何地，陷入了等待之中。这等待有一个终将光临的尽头——当他的躯体再也无法支撑灵魂的念想之时，这持续性的动作便会戛然而止。他像坐在一节单程列车上，等待经停又远离了的候鸟。只有当这列车徐徐驶进终点，他才得以实现归思，回首，他来时的路。

那来路一步一个脚印，每一个脚印旁，都曾有一个鹿晗。

他最爱的鹿晗。

# 25

吴世勋的右手掌贴着少年温热的脸颊，天空混沌无光，风湿湿冷冷，只有手心传来的触感是那样暖，那样真实。

第七天，清晨。

——你可以留下来。

少年没有开口，眼神中却传达着这样的讯息。

——这是最后的机会了，吴世勋。

他自己在心中这样补充。

他可以选择，永远栽倒在这个无边无际的梦境里，梦里的他，不会老去，拥有第二次青春，有一个纯如白纸的人，与他从二十岁重头开始。

如果他能够彻底放下与鹿晗的一切，那么直到他的灵魂皈依天堂之前，他都可以安心地呆在这里，再也没有负担、没有病痛、没有失去。

如果他选择再也不醒过来。

“毕竟这里有我，”少年的目光充满依恋，带着深深的挽留之意。“你的执念太深了，吴世勋，尽管你总在劝我享受寂寞，可你自己却最为固执。是时候慢慢放下它们了。”

少年的指尖贴上他的手背，抓住他的手，保持手贴着脸的姿势。

“那么多事实，那么多道理，你都早就知道却不接受。你的开导并不是要说给我听，只是在一遍遍说服自己罢了。他离世了，所以这一切都是没有结果的。”

鹿晗存在的幻迹终将在这世上杳然逝去，那么吴世勋又在希求着什么？

怀抱着记忆，也不过是把心事扔向广袤的大海，甫一抛入便渺无音讯，他不会再听到来自鹿晗的回应，只能以长久的缄默，来与流淌的时光对峙。

他想到鹿晗偏爱的那位哲人，这位名家曾说，在想象与成就之间有一段距离，这距离只有人的热望才能跨越。而当下的情境是，即便他再为渴求，也无济于事，他只可想象，却无法成就，因为他追逐的对象已然消逝。

那么这感情是否也笨拙得可以，分明该停止了，却久久不得消弭。

少年亮晶晶的眼睛凝视着吴世勋，令他的内心在几个瞬间曾经剧烈地动摇，然而他还是轻轻抽出了手。

“对不起。”吴世勋轻声说，嘴角破开了一个微笑。“我不愿在镜花水月里苟活。”

少年的手指紧了紧，更加用力地抓住他的手背。

“我并不打算彻底将鹿晗遗忘。我的心平静了许多，在这几天的经历之后。我现在能确定，他的离开已经不会再让我的内心感到痛苦孤独，在我的记忆里，他会一直与我一起，直到走完这条长路。”

吴世勋就着这姿势，轻抚少年无瑕的面庞，白皙素净，看在眼里叫人无限怀念。他曾经透过这张脸，无数次地，下意识地去寻找故人的影子，而现在已经不会了。他们是不同的人，只是命运带给他的美妙的缘份。对于少年，他有亏欠，然而再不舍也终须释怀，既然眼前的现实不是现实，那么，也到了放手的一刻。

“当你觉得孤单时，就请想起我们一同度过的这一周时光，想到这世上远有很多人怀着求而不得的梦想，在自己的世界里尽力拼搏；想到你曾经用你的纯真，给了一个临终前的老人弥足珍贵的鼓励；请永远记得我在你看不见的地方大声为你加油，那时，我想你会有走下去的勇气。”

项前进夺眶而出的泪水沾湿了他的指腹。“为什么你总是在我还没有做好准备的时候就要离开。”

吴世勋用拇指拭去他脸颊的泪滴，用力地抽出了手。他弯起眼睛，像他十六岁时那样，露出了笑容。

“项前进，唯愿你未来的人生圆满幸福，熠熠生辉。”

他只是这样说道。

而后，他转过身，朝着浪潮汹涌的大海慢慢走去，脚步沉入沙里，踩出一串深深的脚印，项前进意识到自己已经无法再将他拦下，亦不忍心泪眼朦胧地注视他的离去，便学着他的样子，朝着他相反的方向走去。

吴世勋的脚踝没进水里，随着水位渐高而举步维艰，他只是坚定地，一步一步扎扎实实朝前迈进。

从他的额前，眉梢，眼角，脸侧，脖颈处，慢慢地生出一道道细细的皱纹，那丝丝缕缕的痕迹逐渐沿着各自生长的方向蔓延，同时，痕迹逐渐变得深邃，数十年的年年岁岁、风风雪雪，在极短的过程里穿透他的身体，形成道道沟壑，他每走一步都裹挟雷霆万钧之势，像要极力破开风浪，去重新踏过他曾经在生命的红毯上踩出的道道印记。

两鬓飘雪，背脊佝偻，他的活力在一瞬间完成了它们的挥霍和诀别。

他的心被填满，气力却被洗劫而空。

海水毫不留情地席卷而来，老人的身影化入江海，消失不见。

与此同时，加护病房中的仪器发出刺耳的蜂鸣，吴洺从座位上立起，嗡地一声，耳朵再也听不进任何四周动静。

他要走了。吴洺意识到。

夏日九时的阳光中，那人终于来了。

吴世勋等到了他。

他靠在门边，黑色偏长的头发，红条白底的中袖衬衣，光线折在他的眼睛里，铺成一条银河。

他用两根手指整了整衣领，才抿着嘴腼腆地笑了。

“好像是来晚了。”

他的右手抬起，在额边俏皮地敬礼，而后悬在空中，朝吴世勋伸来，就是那只最初在练习室的角落对吴世勋伸出的手。

“所以，世勋呐，要和我一起走吗？”

推门而入的医生将吴洺拦到一旁，透过忙碌的人群，他看见老父亲半睁开眼睛，什么也没说，没有笑或哭或挣扎的力气，只是一瞬不瞬地凝望向门边的方向。

仅仅那样目不转睛地注视，直到心脏停止了搏动。

# 26

离别再长也会因不舍而显得仓促，而仓狂的悲伤又会被迅速抛诸脑后。

失去是常态，人生是减法。

我们便是这样日复一日生活。

# 27

窗外落起静悄悄的雨，势头颇大，动静却小。

湿漉漉的玻璃窗之内，空调恒温25度，午间饱餐之后来楼顶的阅览室读书的过客们，大多歪着头不省人事去了。13楼的落地窗外，雨水已经浅浅地蓄在小天台。

项前进将一本经典著作放回书柜的角落。

室内一片惬意的静谧，身侧的窗开了一条小缝，带进一阵暖湿的风，少年感受到一丝扑上脸颊的水汽。

他脱下西装闷热的外套，挂上椅背，从包中抽出了那本相册，吴世勋将它留了下来。

翻了几页，他将摊开的册子揽在胸前，歪倒在椅背上，望向窗外灰蒙蒙的天空。这一周开始实习后的忙碌让他暂时忘却许多伤感的情绪，但每天翻阅这本相册几乎成了一种神经质的习惯，每每去看，都会怅然若失。

眉目细长的男人给他带来了轻狂生命中与众不同的色彩，分明是饱经沧桑、极为成熟的内心，却长了一张让他想要保护的脸。他不止一次幻想过，幻想男人已经为他的执着所动，他们彼此倾心。那样他就会拉着对方的手，拖他到琳琅满目的硬皮书下接吻，身旁的墙上是“源正流清”的字画；或是站在海岸一隅，轻风细雨包裹着全身，长衬衣的衣角翩翩飞舞，他一定要亲到吴世勋抿起的嘴角。

而最后他却只是形单影只地坐在这里。

方才那本书告诉他，一个人也无妨，只要能发自内心地爱着一个人，人生就有意义，哪怕你不能与他一起生活。

他最开始不能理解，回到家中，看见那张双人床的一边浅浅凹下去的印子都郁郁不已，而沉淀多日，现在好像能试着去体会和习惯了。

项前进祈祷，希望今夜有晴好的天气，低垂的星空，那些光芒会将自己的惦念传达给吴世勋，那样无论他的身边有没有鹿晗，他都能感受到这世上有人在关心他，他都能回想起这世上也有个年轻人莽莽撞撞、毫不犹豫地爱过他，他并不孤独。

想念吴世勋。

真想念吴世勋。

而他知道，即便今天过去，明天到来，那个男人也再不会回来。

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> 記憶の中で、ずっと二人は生きて行ける、
> 
> 君の声は今も胸に響くよ、それは愛が彷徨う影。
> 
> 記憶の中に、君を探すよ、それだけでいい。
> 
> 失くしたものを越える強さを、君がくれたから。
> 
> ——
> 
> 在我的记忆之中，你将一直与我一同生活，
> 
> 你的声音如今也在我的胸口回响，那是爱彷徨的倒影。
> 
> 在记忆中寻找你的身影，这样便好，
> 
> 因为是你给了我跨越失去的那份坚强。


End file.
